RusAme Drabbles
by Kaylm Iditra
Summary: A collection of primarily one shots written by me! (Originals can be found on tumblr) Ratings vary from K-M, and will include almost exclusively RusAme/AmeRus prompts
1. Table of Contents

*Friendly reminder that unless otherwise stated, each of these drabbles are separate and completely unrelated*

* * *

Here is a table of contents for your ease of access in finding the different prompts:

1. RusAme Marriage Proposal (K)

2. RusAme Office AU (T+)

3. RusAme Highschool experimenting teens AU (M)

4. RusAme College body worship AU (M)

5. RusAme Reflecting on Cold War Relations (K)

6. RusAme Sinful Acts in a Church AU (M)

7. RusAme Demon & Angel AU (M)

8. RusAme Highschool AU- not a continuation from 3 (M)

9. RusAme Draginsky AU (M-non explicit)

10. RusAme Falling Cards AU Part 1(M)

11. RusAme Falling Cards AU Part 2(M-non explicit)

12. RusAme/AmeRus Peeper AU (M)

13. AmeRus Comfort Sex (M)

14. RusAme TeacherXStudent (M-Shota)

15. RusAme Amerimochi Condom (M-Crack)

16. RusAme Merman!AU (M)

17. RusAme Forced Submission (M)

18. RusAme Kinky Horse Riding (M)

19. RusAme Massage (M)

20. AmeRus Somphnophilia Kink (M- abuse, noncon)

21. AmeRus Sex with a Stripper (M)

22. RusAme Nuclear War Bonding (T+)

23. RusAme Drunken Bet (M)


	2. Marriage Proposal

Hey guys! so, I know my profile announces my hiatus status, but I've only really put my stories on hiatus. if you know of my tumblr (valorikei), you'll know that I've been more or less actively writing little rusame drabbles. Most of these aren't super long but I've decided to post them here as well!

If you follow me on tumblr, drop me an ask and maybe one day i will write your request too! please note that only on very rare occasions will i write for anything aside from RusAme/AmeRus

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** marriage proposal

**Rating:** K

* * *

"Thanks for the date, Vanya," Alfred chuckled as he loosely held his boyfriend's hand, bumping into him every now and then as they walked away from the classy restaurant. Ivan smiled down at him and planted a sweet kiss into his hair, giggling just a little.

"I enjoyed it as well. Ah, before I forget," he blushed a little nervously, reaching into his satchel before pulling out a decently sized wrapped box. "I have a present for you."

Alfred blinked in surprise and then greedily took it, smiling and nearly bouncing with excitement at the notion of having received a gift. He froze though, checking himself for acting like a child. "O-oh, I'm sorry man, if I had known I would have gotten you something too…."

"Nyet," Ivan giggled, leading Alfred to a little bench just a step or two away from where they had paused, sitting down. He pat the empty space next to him, smiling even wider when the pretty wheat-blond gladly filled it. "Open it."

Alfred glanced up at him and then nodded, carefully tearing through the wrapping paper. "A-a matryoshka?" he gasped, pulling out the beautifully hand-painted doll. Ivan nodded and swiped under his nose, egging Alfred on to continue opening his gift.

"Da. It is from my home… each one is different," he murmured as he watched Alfred open all of the different sizes and put them back together to see the designs.

"They're beautiful," Alfred smiled breathily, admiring each one as he opened the second to last doll. "I've always wanted one."

"Da," Ivan nodded, plucking the smallest doll out of the belly of the second before Alfred could protest. His boyfriend frowned playfully, chuckling with confusion as Ivan got off of the bench. "I know."

He went dead silent when his beloved got down on one knee, taking a moment to pause before he slowly set his hand on top of the last doll, hesitating for a moment longer. "But there's something I have wanted for a while now, too."

He lifted the body away…. And Alfred could only gasp at the beautiful ring that lay waiting under its cover. "Fredka… will you marry me?"

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	3. Office AU

This one is a request from tumblr user vodkaliciousunflower

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** AU where Alfred is married to a woman, and Ivan -his co worker- began to molest him and ends in Alfie having feelings for him

**Rating:** T+

* * *

"Man, Alice has been bustin' my balls so bad these days," Alfred complained, sagging over his desk as he pouted, lips puckered with annoyance and eyes closed in remembrance. He kicked his feet out under him, rolling backwards on his spinny chair as he continued to ramble. "Like 'you haven't done this', 'you haven't done that', 'go take out the trash', mweh weh weh weh!"

"It seems she simply wants you to help out," Ivan chuckled, glancing over into Alfred's cubicle from the next one over, the other members of their department packing their things and getting ready to go home. "Perhaps you should do as she asks and she will not nag as much."

"Dude, you are so lame," Alfred frowned, quirking his lips with a huff as he crossed his arms, glaring flatly at Ivan. The man blinked, a slight bashful rose powder dusting his large Russian nose. "Like, you're supposed to agree with me, you aren't supposed to actually like, _help_ or something!"

"I was unaware," Ivan apologized, shrugging as he stood up, picking up his briefcase with a strained little sigh. He glanced over as Alfred opened his loud mouth and continued acting like a child, refusing to shut up about how _simply awful_ his situation at home was. Eventually Ivan couldn't stand it anymore, walking into Alfred's cubicle and crowding him against his desk, the chair rammed against the corner as Ivan penned his shocked coworker in.

He wasn't sure why he did it, but he had to find some way to shut the stupid blond up. He kissed him hard, Alfred's head thunking against the wall as he put all of his dominating force into the smooch.

Alfred didn't even struggle, eyes wide in shock as… as…

If he would be asked about this later in a court, the only reason he could give for deepening their surprised kiss was that Alfred didn't resist and even seemed… to enjoy it? Obviously he did, judging from the way he lifted his chin and grunted a little moan and arched into Ivan's embrace and balled his fists against his shirt…

"Pwah…" Alfred gasped when they separated, drool dribbling out of the side of his mouth as his cheeks burned hotly, eyes hooded and drooping as Ivan just stared at his absolutely delectable expression. They blinked at each other a few times, Ivan's arms still wrapped underneath Alfred's back as the smaller of the two kept his hands fisted in Ivan's shirt.

"That…" Alfred started, his voice feathery and light and startling enough to make Ivan recoil in shock.

"I must leave," he stated bluntly, and then nearly ran out of the cubicle to pick up his things in a flurry of movement, not giving Alfred nearly enough time to stop him from sprinting out of the office building.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	4. Experimenting Teens AU

This one is a request from tumblr user seductiverussians

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** teen AU were they are both just kinda experimenting and nervous little kids and such

**Rating:** M

* * *

"T-tilt your head a little," Alfred crooned, whispering into Ivan's ear as the two crammed up against each other, trying not to knock over any of the numerous cleaning supplies around them. Ivan grunted, tangling his hands in Alfred's short hair as they wiggled against each other.

"Move your leg," Ivan complained, trying to get comfortable in the small janitor's closet. Alfred giggled, and the two separated if only to regroup, trying to settle themselves in a more comfortable manner. Taking a moment to himself, Alfred sucked in a nervous breath, smiling weakly as he tried to make out the general shape of Ivan's face.

"O-okay, grab my hips," he instructed, blushing hotly as he felt Ivan groping blindly for him. He lay his hands over his sort of boyfriend's, guiding his sweaty palms to hold him. "Alright, uh… next, we kiss, right?"

"Da," Ivan breathed, moving closer just a bit. Alfred swallowed, putting one hand on Ivan's chest and another on his soft cheek, trying to gauge about where Ivan's sweet and pale lips would be. The two came closer together, until their faces smushed together, Alfred grunting and pulling back quickly to cover his nose, Ivan withdrawing as well.

"Ow! Damnit Ivan, I told you to tilt your head!"

"I did! You weren't supposed to tilt the same way!" Ivan huffed indignantly, frowning as he nursed his smarting nose. "Your braces feel weird too, it wasn't my fault!"

"What? Aw come on, just kiss me properly!" Alfred frowned, the two left to an agitated silence until Ivan burst out into little giggles, amused with their embarrassing failure. Unable to ignore the infectious laughter, Alfred joined in and swooned against Ivan, running his hand up and down his chest. "Alright, let's tilt our heads to the right, okay? Maybe if we go slow enough it'll work. Like in the movies!"

"Da," Ivan smiled, swallowing the last of his chuckles down as he leaned in, Alfred lifting his head in time for them to press together, lips puckered over braces and teeth to melt into each other. They held still for a few breathless moments, Alfred blinking up at Ivan as his partner stared back down at him.

"D-did it work?" Alfred asked after a moment when they separated, looking confused as Ivan blushed and dragged his thumb over his lips. They froze for a long minute, until Ivan swallowed and shook his head.

"I don't think so? Aren't you supposed to… to…"

"There weren't any fireworks," Alfred added in sadly, sighing a little when it seemed to become official. Maybe they really weren't gay, and they just thought they were? He felt a little broken up inside, disappointed that they hadn't been able to share something secret and wonderful between the two of them.

Picking up on this, Ivan hurriedly grabbed Alfred's shoulders, giving him a reassuring little shake. "Maybe we just aren't trying hard enough! Let's do it one more time, okay? I'm sure it'll work out!"

"You think so?" Alfred sniffled, dabbing at his eyes as he clung to Ivan, looking up at his boyfriend for reassurance. When he received a hopeful little nod, Alfred giggled and stood up on his tiptoes, missing Ivan's lips but managing to peck a sweet kiss to his chin.

After a few moments they were lip-locked together again, pulling at each other's clothes and hair as they moved against one another, kissing and tilting their heads this way and that as they feverishly tried sparking the match between them. "Alfred…." Ivan moaned weakly, breathless when they separated again.

"Y-yeah?" his little partner crooned, sighing heavily as he leaned against Ivan, batting big beautiful eyes up at his lover. Ivan blushed and held him sweetly, kissing him one last time before gasping a little, his pants feeling somewhat… tight…

"I think it's working," Ivan mumbled, swallowing thickly. Alfred nearly cried with joy, grabbing Ivan's face and smushing them together again, moaning and panting as he rocked his body into the curve of Ivan's chest.

"Iv! It's working, Iv! We're doing it! We're really gay!" he cheered, and shut himself up with another kiss as Ivan stumbled back against the wall under the force of Alfred's advances, the two going at each other like horny dogs.

"Fredka," Ivan moaned happily, tilting his head back to separate himself from Alfred's greedy mouth. The blond preteen giggled excitedly, biting on his lower lip as Ivan interrupted him. With a little cough, the Russian transfer student found Alfred's hand and moved it, Alfred stilling in his grasp as he forced the bubbly teen to feel his crotch. "This is what's supposed to happen, right…?"

"Y-yeah, woah," Alfred breathed in admiration, slowly rubbing Ivan's groin with a curious hand, feeling his skin harden under the rough jean material Ivan was so infatuated with. Alfred blushed hotly, swallowing thickly as he shoved his hand down Ivan's pants, gripping him tightly to get a squeal from Ivan. "Wow! I touched your thingy! I really am gay!"

Ivan blushed, squirming and wiggling under Alfred's strong grasp. "N-not so rough! That feels weird!" he complained, wiggling against the wall as he panted weakly. Alfred laughed and kissed his neck, getting a faceful of scarf in the process.

"Hey! Don't gay people, like, suck on these?" Alfred asked excitedly, fumbling in the dark with Ivan's pants button. His partner in crime blinked and thought for a moment, before nodding, letting Alfred tear his pants down to scrunch around his knees.

"Da, but isn't that… kind of weird? Will it fit?" Ivan wondered aloud as Alfred grabbed him and brought him out into the almost nonexistent light. Trying not to moan as Alfred fondled him, Ivan blushed a bit more and shivered, nervously grabbing Alfred's hair as the blond got down on his knees.

"I think it will," Alfred frowned, groping and squeezing Ivan's cock to see if he could make it smaller with his hands. Of course, his actions seemed to only make Ivan grow more. Frowning at that, he pouted and wet his lips, not noticing how much Ivan shuddered and moaned weakly over him. "Hey, hold still! I can't put it in my mouth if you keep moving it forward like that!"

"A-ah, sorry," Ivan apologized in a hurry, blushing hotly as he tried to stop his hips from jerking and thrusting towards Alfred. Eventually Alfred worked the swollen organ into his mouth, having to stretch his lips as wide as he possibly could to get Ivan's head inside him. He panted and huffed, looking up from Ivan's somewhat-smooth groin for a sign of approval that he was doing this right.

"O-ohhhh," Ivan crooned and gasped, cheeks flushed and head rolled to one side as Alfred experimented with his body, struggling to find the best way to deal with the erection prodding against his cheek. "F-Fredka! I….-!"

Alfred moaned and thought back to the little clips of porn he remembered his other brother liked to watch, thinking back on how the girls would move their heads. He tried it, bobbing on Ivan's cock as he did his best to suck him off. As much as Ivan seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, Alfred hadn't expected how tiring it would be to keep the motion going.

"Ah—ahhh, hhhn!" Ivan moaned right as Alfred popped off with a wet noise. The blond certainly wasn't ready to have a sticky white substance splatter his face, errupting from Ivan's cock in little streamers.

"Fuck!" Alfred complained, recoiling sharply as Ivan sank back against the wall, knocking a few mops over as he slid down to the floor. "You peed in my nose! Eww!"

"Wh-what? Nyet! I didn't!" Ivan tried to defend himself, completely breathless as his whole body tingled from the post-orgasm shock waves. He tried touching himself but hurriedly jerked his hand back, body too sensitive to handle extra stimulation. "Why'd you stop…?"

"My jaw hurt," Alfred answered bluntly, crouching in front of Ivan to grab a roll of paper towels from the supply stock. He scrubbed at his face, taking his glasses off so he could try getting the fluid off of the lenses as well. He slipped them back on his face with a sad little sigh, just looking across at Ivan. "Maybe I'm really not gay…."

"Nyet," Ivan crooned, gently patting Alfred on the knee to comfort him. Alfred sniffled and wiped under his eyes, looking up at Ivan for reassurance. "That felt… really good. I didn't mean to, y-yeah, but… it was good. I think you're really gay."

Alfred lit up at the comment, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. "Yeah? Well… I think maybe you're really gay too, Iv," he giggled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's sweet lips.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	5. College AU body worship

This one is a request from tumblr user fynniona

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** College Student AU where Alfred worships Ivan's cock

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Goddamn, you're huge!" the brash, obnoxious voice praised with such admiration as Ivan held his legs tightly shut, trying to cover himself with a blanket as his roommate walked in. Normally he would never succumb to his urges, especially not like this, but it had been so long since he had had even the barest of pleasures, what with finals so close. School butchered his sleeping schedule, ruined any chances of meeting a lady friend, and refused to give him time away from his obnoxious dorm mate.

"Alfred," Ivan spat, holing himself up against the wall as Alfred easily came at him, jumping onto his small cot with an eager little bounce. Really, what a strange person Alfred was. He had no qualms interrupting someone or hindering already failed attempts at sleeping, and it was rumored he may hang around the wrong kind of people. "What are you doing?"

"Joining my good buddy, ol' pal," Alfred laughed, an amused and almost sadistic look sparkling in his blue eyes. Ivan frowned heavily at that comment, having never once considered Alfred as an 'old pal'. "Aw come on big boy, lemme see!"

"See what?" Ivan hissed, glaring at his roommate as Alfred insisted on trying to steal his protective blanket away. He swiped at him like an annoyed cat, batting his face and trying to push away even as Alfred pressed his cheek into his hand and gripped the edge of the blanket. "Nyet! Stop that!"

"Awwww, come on!" Alfred whined, yanking on the blanket even more when Ivan struggled to push him back. Scowling, Ivan eventually just tried to keep his legs clamped together when Alfred succeeded in ripping away his cover. The boisterous man laughed at his triumph, flinging the warm material off the edge of the bed. "Lemme see yer cock!"

"Nyet!" Ivan huffed, grabbing Alfred's wrists before his troublesome roommate could invade his personal privacy even more than he already had. Alfred pouted and puckered his lips, his expression morphing into an almost irresistible puppy pout that served only to make Ivan frown even more. "Why would you even want to?! Don't you have, ah…"

"Nah, she dumped me yesterday," Alfred grinned, resting his cheek on Ivan's knee as the Russian transfer student couldn't help but think she is a very smart girl. "And besides, Russians have like, monster cocks don't you guys? I wanna see one close up and in the flesh!"

"That is entirely racist," Ivan hissed with even more of a glare as Alfred keened and continued to whine, cheeks puffing out as he complained and greedily tried getting Ivan to open up. Again.

"What, do I gotta get you some vodka or something? Lighten up dude! Besides, I'm the best around these parts anyway!" Alfred continued and then laughed that obnoxious laugh of his again, to the point that Ivan wanted to hit him again. But for some reason he held back, just scowling at his roommate. "Come on baby, I can tell you want it. I'll make you feel good, money back guaranteed!"

"I was unaware I was paying you at all," Ivan growled, lip quirked up in a snarl as Alfred waved his comment off, going back to the much more important task of getting Ivan to open his goddamn legs already. "Why are you so insistent? Leave!"

"This is my room too," Alfred frowned for the first time, getting annoyed that his partner was being so unwilling to just sit back and do as he wanted. The two glared at each other for a long, tense moment, until Alfred seethed out an annoyed little huff and pulled away. "Look, all I'm sayin' is, you can like, bang me if you want or whatever. I just wanna see your cock."

Ivan sputtered, choking on his own spit at the ridiculous notion that maybe he wanted Alfred even just a little bit in that way. "Excuse me?" he shuddered, frowning and scowling as Alfred sighed and shook his head slowly, lips pursed.

Ivan wasn't prepared for him to suddenly reach out and catch him off guard, yanking his thighs apart and throwing himself between Ivan's legs. The older of the two nearly shrieked in surprise as Alfred laughed triumphantly, squeezing a strong hand around his just barely swollen cock. Hitching in a startled breath, Ivan tried not to let out the needy little whine at the back of his throat, refusing to acknowledge how nice it felt to have someone touching him. So lost in the sensations, he didn't even hear Alfred's wondrous praise as the other teen slowly started to palm him, gripping and squeezing his cock as he crooned about how big it was.

"S-stop that!" Ivan barked, grabbing Alfred's hair and pushing him back, screwing his eyes shut when Alfred's hand constricted around his cock again. The blond grinned cheekily, easily escaping Ivan's weakened hold to duck his head into Ivan's groin, lapping around his curly pubic hairs. Ivan shuddered, eyes wide in horror as he felt himself start rising again, and no no no he was NOT getting aroused at this!

"Shhh," Alfred crooned, hooking one arm under Ivan's thigh as he let his tongue drag up the underside of Ivan's cock, making him shiver again and… "Just relax, I've got you now… Don't worry big guy, you're in good hands."

As if to prove his point, Alfred squeezed and pumped his hand in such a way that had Ivan choking and arching just slightly, cheeks flushing hot as Alfred groped and molested his sensitive body. Smirking with self-satisfaction, Alfred gently lapped at the split between Ivan's balls, pressing his thumb to Ivan's slit as the Russian crooned and twitched. Covering his mouth in shame, Ivan bit into his thumb and tried to hold still, shaking all over as his cock responded well to Alfred's careful ministrations.

"Good God, you're huuuuuge!" Alfred moaned, rolling his head into the crook between Ivan's thigh and hip, letting his tongue get tangled in Ivan's pubics as he lapped at Ivan's cock. The Russian couldn't bring himself to reply, as much as he'd have liked to yell at his roommate for acting so inappropriately. He did his best to ignore Alfred, deciding perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to relax and enjoy his body for a bit, but it was incredibly difficult with how much Alfred just wanted to keep talking. "I've always wanted to touch a big cock. Like, damn! Can you even fit this thing in anyone? Girls must be crazy over you! Geewhiz Iv, if I'd know you'd get like this I would've tried a lot sooner! You should-"

"Shut up," Ivan hissed, hurriedly clamping down on his thumb again to hold back another moan. Alfred laughed at him, using his strong hand to help pump Ivan and make him arch even more. He had to be at at least half-mast now, his whole body shivering and twitching as Alfred worked him with such wondrous skill.

"Aw Iv, don't mind me! But really, have you thought of doing porn or something? A big boy like you could make some serious cash!" he laughed, babbling like the stupid idiot he was as Ivan was simply forced to shudder and listen to him ramble. The only thing that really seemed to shut him up was when Alfred clamped his lips around Ivan's balls and suckled on one, moaning into Ivan's flesh with a happy little noise.

But the moment Alfred stopped talking, Ivan's breathy mewls filled the air, his drive to remain silent weakening significantly when Alfred went down on him. The blond grunted, only about to get the head into his mouth. "A-ah, stop, you'll hurt yourself," Ivan warned, jerking his hips awkwardly under Alfred's weight.

Alfred pulled off with a slick little pop, tongue hanging out like a panting dog, breathless and excited as he squeezed Ivan's cock between both hands, not even able to wrap his fingers all the way around him. "Damn, you're so, so big," he crooned with a happy sigh, swooning between Ivan's legs as his captive jerked and frowned. "Can't wait to make you cum all over me…"

"Slut," Ivan ground out through clenched teeth, but the insult lacked bite and lost all cruelty when he gasped in bliss again. Alfred had latched his lips onto the underside of his cock, sucking directly over a throbbing vein as a little dribble of precum trailed from the tip. "Why are you… doing this?"

"Why didn't you ask me to do this sooner? God damn, you're so full, so thick," Alfred moaned dreamily, sucking and stroking and fondling as much as he could until all arguments died, the two lost in their bliss. "Hey, I got and idea. You wanna try me out?"

**[-]  
**

"I will not fit inside of you, not without preparation," Ivan frowned when Alfred wiggled his ass, sprawled out on his knees in front of Ivan. Alfred laughed haughtily, tucking his flush bottom lip into his mouth as he moved backward just a bit more, feeling Ivan's erection prod his cheeks and slide between his plump bubble butt.

"Yeah babe, don't worry bout it. I wanna feel that cock moving, come on baby," Alfred crooned, sitting up on his knees to more easily grab Ivan's hardness, positioning it between his thighs. Ivan arched an eyebrow but certainly didn't complain as Alfred slid back to meet his groin, Ivan's swollen erection squeezed between plump thighs. Laying his hands on Alfred's shoulders, Ivan slowly trailed down to the dip in Alfred's spine, moving his hands off to grip those wide but not quite womanly hips. Purring like a cat, Alfred sent the most devilish smirk back to Ivan, lips pulled in a slack grin as his eyes hooded low with lust.

"Slut," Ivan teased, but decided there wasn't really anything bad about using Alfred's body in this manner. There was no need for condoms, lube, and there were no strings attached to this little stand, so what could possibly be the harm? He started slowly at first, getting used to the oddly smooth yet somehow rough texture of Alfred's inner thighs, the blond beneath him doing his best to keep his legs clamped tightly around Ivan's cock.

Alfred mewled in bliss, squishing his face into Ivan's favorite pillow as the man at his rear picked up his pace, jerking his hips at a faster and faster rate, their skin slapping together with the force of the impact. "Y-yeah, like that, god you're so big!" Alfred whined, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he thrust himself back to meet all of Ivan's thrusts, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Ivan's thick cock prodding against his balls whenever Ivan slid in.

The Russian man chuckled at Alfred's enthusiasm, deciding not to linger on his distracting worries and just enjoy himself as much as Alfred was. "You really like this?" he couldn't help but wonder aloud, getting a loud moan from Alfred in response. "You like it when I grab you like this, yank on you like this, use your body for my own benefit," he grinned as Alfred tensed in anticipation, earning hard and deliberate thrusts from Ivan with his next words. "Just. Like. This?"

"Ivan!" Alfred cried desperately, arching his back and moaning low in his throat as his partner went faster and faster. He dumbly reached between his legs and gripped himself, still rocking back to fuck himself better on Ivan's hardness. "F-fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

And that was exactly what Ivan did.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	6. Cold War Relation Reflection

This one is a request from an anonymous tumblr user

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt: **Russia reflecting on past relationship with Al before the Soviet Union

**Rating:** K

* * *

Trying to swallow the thick lump in his throat, Ivan adjusted his suit and scarf, tightening and loosening it as he fidgeted, waiting on Alfred's doorstep. He coughed into a fist and swiped away the sweat on his forehead as he tried pushing those cruel memories of Alfred screaming in agony and holing himself in his room and loving him with those hateful eyes…

"Huh? Hey Iv," Alfred greeted with a few dumbfounded blinks, shocked to find his lover on his doorstep. "What's up, why are you here?"

"Fredka," Ivan melted, breath shuddering as he stared longingly at Alfred's beautiful sculpting, the way his neck sloped into broad shoulders, the way his casual clothes hid away his slight chub but undeniable muscles. Some part of him still wanted to watch those baby blue eyes to screw with pain and those lips fall open in a continuous string of agonized pleas for mercy…

"Uh, dude, you okay? What's with the flowers?" Alfred asked, innocent, beautiful, sweet little Alfred. Ivan chuckled, banishing those treacherously vile thoughts as he held out the bouquet of sunflowers and roses.

"They are for you. I just… Fredka," Ivan stated seriously, crowding Alfred in the entrance to his house, getting up close and personal when his sweet land of liberty refused to back down just like those times Alfred refused to back down and let Ivan do as he pleased.

"What's up? You're acting funny tod-"

"I love you."

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	7. Sinful Acts in a Church

This one is a request from tumblr user vodkaliciousunflower

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Ivan being kind of religious, and Alfred is a young priest who has naughty thoughts about Ivan, then he finds out he's gay and horny for Ivan, and Ivan thigh fuck him and tease him but only that because he's straight

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Good evening," Alfred bowed curtly to one of the most devoted members of the congregation he would one day lead in prayer. Ivan smiled back and him, nodding in acknowledgement of the priest in training. Alfred smiled but felt his cheeks redden as he beheld Ivan's muscular and curiously beautiful body.

"Good evening. You've requested my presence?" Ivan asked warmly, tightening his scarf a little to block out the cold and stale air of the church. Alfred swallowed, taking the barest of moments to compose himself.

"Yes. Today I have selected you in order to test your faith," Alfred explained, remembering every line of speech he had pre-written and memorized for this moment of courage and sin. "Ivan, do you love your Lord our God?"

Ivan tilted his head to the side and nodded, looking a little confused at the bizarre question asked of him. "Yes," he replied plainly, shifting his weight onto one leg to stand more comfortably.

"Then you will gladly do your Lord's bidding, no questions asked?" Alfred continued, leading Ivan on. He couldn't control his growing blush when Ivan frowned in confusion and gave him another little 'Yes?'. Alfred swallowed again, trying to wet his lips and soothe his dry throat at exactly the same time.

He moved back towards the altar, beckoning for Ivan to follow him with a short wave of his hand. "The Lord has requested to use my body as a vessel," Alfred lied, hoping and praying Ivan would believe his stupid excuse for the sin they were about to commit together. "And He has requested for you as well."

"What is it the Lord wants from me?" Ivan asked breathlessly, an excited and intrigued expression on his cheeks as he smiled, following obediently behind Alfred as the two walked towards the single pew behind their worshiping Altar.

Alfred sat down and slowly spread hims legs apart, the draping fabric of his robes stretching only slightly as he sat back. "Ivan, the Lord wants you to make love to His vessel, me," Alfred lied and immediately felt like dying because of the horrified look Ivan gave him in return for the statement. "He does not require sex… Just something of an equivalent."

"B-but, God wouldn't-"

"You would disobey your God?" Alfred questioned, biting down on his inner cheek to try keeping his act up. He wanted to cry and throw himself at Ivan's feet and sob in apology for the lies he had told. "He has specifically chosen you, and you would disobey Him?"

"N-nyet, but…" Ivan blushed, and Alfred felt himself trying to swallow that thick lump in his throat again. After taking a long minute to think, Ivan eventually nodded, slowly coming forward. "But… what do I have to do? I don't understand, priests are supposed to be celibate?"

"Nevermind that, Ivan," Alfred cooed, amazed that _yes, his plan was working!_ He leaned back a little, creating ample room in his lap. "Come here, and lean over me."

Puckering his lips to try refraining from frowning, Ivan slowly padded closer, hesitating before stooping over Alfred, placing his hands on either side of Alfred's head to pen him in. Unable to help himself, Alfred slowly reached out and stroked down Ivan's chest, cupping his groin and starting to rub his thick package. "Good… This pleases the Lord," Alfred smiled, himself feeling powerful that he had been able to make Ivan do as he say. The taller man grunted weakly, shuddering and gently jerking his hips forward to meet Alfred's hand.

"Now… Put your legs on either side of mine and… and move as if you were making love to a woman," Alfred instructed in a low murmur, suddenly aware of how much noise echoed in the spacious church and how warm Ivan's body was and how cutely the man blushed at his orders. But slowly, slowly, Ivan did as told, gently beginning to rut against Alfred's thigh, his leg grinding against Alfred's groin as the two dry-humped each other.

Their groans shortly evolved into gasps of pleasure as Alfred arched into Ivan, wrapping his arms around the perfect man's shoulders as Ivan moaned lowly, like an animal, and tried rutting faster against Alfred.

"O-oooh, Ivan, yes, like that," Alfred pleaded desperately, itching for release as Ivan rubbed all over him. He pecked kisses into Ivan's neck and chin, murmuring and chanting, "Bless you, bless you, yes, _more_, like that—!"

They finished far too soon for Alfred's liking, but he couldn't complain when he saw the large stain on Ivan's pants and the growing discoloration on his own robes. Alfred sagged and relaxed on his pew, slowly stroking and smoothing down his chest as his breath came out in satisfied little purrs.

"The Lord thanks you," he cooed as Ivan slowly sank down on the pew next to him, but neither said anymore as they stared up at the suspended cross over the Altar and the eyes of Christ looking down on them from above.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	8. Demon & Angel AU

This one is a request from an anonymous tumblr user

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** AU with Angel Alfred and Demon Ivan

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Here again for more?" that rumbling, deep, seductive voice purred, and Alfred couldn't lift his eyes, shame making him vibrate in embarrassment. He wrapped his arms protectively around himself in a self-protecting hug. Voice caught in his dry throat and cheeks hot like the burning coals of Hell, he didn't stop that handsome devil from lifting his chin with two fingers, his soft baby blues locking with those electric violets… "I knew you could not resist me for long."

"Shut up," Alfred scowled, batting the hand away weakly, his voice lacking bite as he shivered at the touch, the hair on his tanned arms standing at attention as something else seemed to rise as well…

That cruel, manipulative demon smirked, settling back in his chair before beckoning for Alfred to sit in his lap. Swallowing back further complaints, Alfred found his feet moving of their own accord, eventually forcing the angel to straddle Ivan's thighs. His beautiful white wings curled forward ever so slightly as he put a hand to either side of Ivan's head, gripping the chair behind him like a lifeline.

"See?" Ivan purred teasingly, easily slipping his hand up the loose edge of Alfred's short toga, finding and stroking his swelling erection in mere moments. "Your mind may struggle against me, but your body knows exactly what you want… da?"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Alfred frowned again, this time wrapping his arms around Ivan's head, resting them lazily on the demon's shoulders. That teasing, delectably evil giggle tumbled from those cool and shapely lips, long lashes dark and gorgeous as Ivan laughed at him and blinked slowly…

"Kiss me," Alfred demanded, struggling to control his desires, desperately thinking of ways he could rationalize this sinful rendez-vous to himself. But that cursed, beautiful, disgustingly seductive devil refused to let him be free of these overpowering urges, these omnipresent thoughts of being defiled by the stronger being…

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Alfred nearly jerked away when Ivan grabbed him and forced him closer, their lips mashing together feverishly. The hypnotic feel of Ivan's tongue slipping into his mouth and caressing inside of him had his mind careening off the edge and into the abyss of pleasure he had so desperately avoided.

He hadn't even realized he was bouncing on Ivan's lap until the demon lifted him up and splayed him out on the floor, their limbs tangling together as Alfred gasped for air. A thin strand of saliva connected them when Ivan pulled back just briefly, letting the drool dribble onto Alfred's glossy lips and slightly jutting chin.

"I am surprised you have not Fallen yet," Ivan taunted, dragging that devious tongue across his lips, fangs glinting through his Cheshire smile as Alfred blushed weakly at him. "I would like to see these wings of yours stained red, da…"

"Would you shut up and just— do it already!" Alfred shouted, unable to bring himself to say what exactly he really wanted. He wriggled, lifting his hips to Ivan's in a desperate attempt to get the demon to deflower him, defile him, ruin his innocence and _own_ him like a toy…

"Ah ah," Ivan teased even as he stroked and pumped Alfred from beneath his silk toga. "Tell me that you want me. Give me your soul and I will give you your wish… Give in to me, you already know how much you crave my touch, look at how your body weeps for me…"

"N-no," Alfred protested weakly, covering his face in shame as Ivan slipped his toga away, the white silk falling aside to reveal his throbbing and leaking cock gripped firmly in Ivan's hand. "Please don't…"

"Don't? Da, okay," Ivan chuckled, instantly pulling away from Alfred, leaving the exposed and molested blond alone on the floor to face his shame by himself. Ivan leaned back, his thin tail whipping and tapping against the floor as he waited for Alfred to inevitably rescind his statement when the lack of touch grew unbearable for the blond.

Alfred shuddered, peaking between his trembling fingers to stare down at the cock standing straight up from his groin, pulsing and swollen pink and dribbling precum in a physical plea for touch. He hid his eyes behind his fore arm as his hand descended on himself, gripping the base of his cock to satisfy the burning itch nested there. "P-please…"

"Ah? What was that? I can't hear you, Fredka~"

"Please!" Alfred shouted this time, eyes watering behind those useless lenses he used to hide hide behind. Ivan smirked, trailing his fingers up Alfred's inner thigh. "T-touch me… Make me… yours."

Tail whipping around Alfred's throat, Ivan leaned over him and smirked as the angel choked, wings staining blood red as the devil forced two fingers into him at once. Alfred's body spasmed as his innocence was roughly taken from him, arching as his breath was taken from him, Falling as his soul was taken from him in the violent expression of what could only be described as

_Love._

* * *

and then someone asked for it to be continued

* * *

"I-Ivan!" Alfred shrieked, gasping weakly for breath as the tail around his neck squeezed harder, choking him as his feathers molted with each thrust Ivan slammed into his body. His useless body abused and fucked relentlessly by the merciless demon.

"Da?" Ivan asked, shoving in particularly deep on that one thrust, relishing in the way Alfred's once perfect skin bruised under his grip and the way his body clenched and tried to reject his corruption and soak in the pleasure at once.

The angel gurgled and choked, eyes fluttering as his breath and his purity were squeezed out of him, those baby blues rolling back into his head as his body squeezed and then released, muscles spasming as his wings nearly lost all of his remaining white feathers, leaving behind only evidence of the angel's red sin.

Ivan chuckled, purring low in his throat as he let his tail unwind, whipping behind him as he kept going, watching Alfred choke and moan in bliss as he fucked him. The Fallen weakly tried pushing him away, pain crossing his features as his hypersensitive body reacted poorly to the continued stimulation. "What, you think an orgasm will make me stop? You are a fool, Fredka, you forget that demons do not go soft, not for anyone… and _especially_ not for you."

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	9. Experimenting Teens 2AU

This one is a suggestion from tumblr users vodkaliciousunflower and nanafay

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Horny Teens AU

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Hey…" Alfred murmured as he played with Ivan's hair, his best friend sprawled lazily across his lap as he played the latest Pokemon on Alfred's DS. Ivan hummed, flicking his gaze up at the television when there was a particularly loud explosion in the movie, neither of them highly impressed with the Hollywood antics. Alfred's bed was soft and warm, his glow in the dark stars on the ceiling shining down on the star-spangled comforter. Alfred held his tongue for a moment, his hand settling on Ivan's head, making his friend look up.

"What is it?"

"You wanna like… watch porn or something?" Alfred asked plainly, the question rolling off with bizarre ease, Ivan just staring back at Alfred's indifferent look. After a moment of silence Ivan simply shrugged, sitting up from Alfred's lap so they could resettle.

"Sure, I guess. Why not?"

"You brought your headphones right?" Alfred asked as he flopped over, pants stretching over his ass as he reached for his laptop and earbuds. Ivan shook his head, scooting aside and then clambering next to Alfred as his best friend got set up. "That's fine, we'll just share mine I guess."

"Da," Ivan accepted, taking the offered bud as Alfred opened up the internet. Wriggling under the sheets, Ivan watched as his friend scuttled to the door, turning the lights all the way off and making sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Rejoining his friend, Alfred swallowed nervously.

"So uh, you know any good websites?"

"I think there is one… Ah, Bluetube or something."

"I thought it was Redtube?"

"Oh, da, that one."

After a quick test to make sure they got the right website, the boys could only stare at the tanned and sweaty flesh presented to them, images of all scandalous natures glaring brightly from the screen. "Woah," Alfred swallowed, honing in on a blond woman in the middle of ecstasy at the top of the screen. "Look at her boobs, they're like…!"

"Da," came Ivan's short reply, before he took control of the trackpad and worked it over to the video drop down menu. "What should we watch?"

"Wow, there's so many," Alfred commented wondrously, blinking in surprise as all of the search options came up. Blonds, Brunettes, Toys, Asians… They skimmed the list for a while before Alfred pointed to one. "Hey, let's try that!"

"'Creampie'?" Ivan murmured, curiously opening the tab as he snuggled closer to him. Video after video popped up, each one making Ivan's heart race faster. Alfred seemed thoroughly intrigued by the images of soft skin and creamy white, directing their mouse to the first video.

The teens huddled close, Alfred lazily clicking the mature warnings away as the video loaded up. Alfred glanced at his friend, watching Ivan's face illuminate with the glow from the laptop as soft cooing noises whispered into their ears. The woman, apparently the star of this film, groaned and whimpered on the video, Ivan's eyes widening at the sheer size of what was being put into her.

"I-is that healthy?" he asked, pointing at the screen and earning a shrug from Alfred.

"I guess so. It must be hard to wear pants if he's got that between his legs," Alfred shrugged, resting his head on Ivan's shoulder as they curled up around the laptop.

"Da…" Ivan murmured, rubbing his cheek into Alfred's soft hair as his best friend snuggled closer, taking the edge of the blanket between his fingers. The soothing sound of Alfred rubbing his thumb over the worn blanket was comforting to Ivan, Alfred's anxious tic having grown on him over the years. The film was only a few minutes long, probably some kind of preview for a much longer production. The two teens suddenly went still as the video reached climax, the actress mewling sweetly as… as…

"O-oh," Alfred blushed a hot scarlett, jerking up from where he had been lying on Ivan. Even his friend froze up at the sight of… Ribbons of cum splurted onto the woman, dribbling down the insides of her thighs and from her hole and…

"Oh," Ivan agreed, covering his mouth when a breathy whimper nearly escaped. The movement didn't stop the noise however, and blood rushed down to his groin when Alfred looked at him curiously. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Alfred swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

"Uh, you can uh… take care of that. It's cool," Alfred fumbled for the right words, settling back down as Ivan nodded dumbly. Alfred did his best, in the end just pretending he wasn't looking when Ivan slipped his hands down into his pants. It was difficult, especially when Ivan shuddered and whimpered oh-so-quietly.

"What should we watch next?" Alfred asked, taking control of the laptop with only slightly shaking hands. Ivan shrugged noncommittally, biting down on his scarf to keep himself quiet. Shuddering and trying to ignore his friend as he scrolled back up the main selection page. Without further input from Ivan, he decided to go for blow jobs.

"Nhm," Ivan groaned as his consent to the video Alfred hesitated over, the boys resettling as the groans filled their ears again. Another blond, this time bent in front of the man with such lust in her eyes that Alfred wasn't sure to laugh or shiver, hurriedly disrobed her partner, pumping his—

"Oh my fucking God!" Alfred whined, pausing the video so he could complain to Ivan. "Look at it! Oh my _Gooooood_! That has to be photoshopped, I mean! _Oh my GOD_!"

"Fredka," Ivan whimpered, voice imploring his friend to calm down. "They are adults, I… I am sure a size like that is just norma-"

"IVAN!" Alfred nearly screeched, grabbing his friend and shaking him violently, worked up in a tizzy as he gestured wildly at the screen. "Are you even looking?! There's no way! Oh my God! That's like, like a King Kong dong!"

"Fredka!" Ivan gasped, suddenly yanking his hand out of his sweatpants and smothering Alfred with it. They tussled for a moment or two until Alfred stilled under Ivan's grip, cheeks flushed as he struggled to breathe. "Your family will hear us, be quiet!"

Alfred gasped weakly, blood pooling in his groin when oxygen failed to fill his lungs and as… Ivan pulled back with a huff, cheeks red in embarrassment as he made sure to cover his groin again. "Oh my God, I-Ivan…!"

"I-" his friend fumbled, suddenly self-conscious as Alfred stared at him from among the pillows, sprawled out carelessly next to Ivan. "I am sorry. We should watch something else."

"U-uh, yeah. Right," Alfred swallowed, touching his lips curiously as he shifted to sit up again. He ran his fingers through his hair, shivering as he straightened out his clothing. Ivan wasn't looking at him any longer, hands protectively covering himself. Alfred shifted and squirmed a little, tabbing back to the select screen. "Uh… Want to maybe, like… try this one?"

Ivan shrugged and didn't reply, giving Alfred enough of a yes to click on the new selection. Kink. Despite their awkward little spat mere moments before, their eyes locked onto the screen at the sight of flesh and leather and oddly coloredthings being put into places they shouldn't belong in… Or should. Neither knew exactly what was going on in most of them.

"Woah," Alfred blushed, staring at the red face of a model with something obviously too tight around her neck, her arms and legs bound and spread wide on whatever set she was in. Without waiting for approval, he started up the video.

It started a lot slower than the other ones did, the dominant man teasing his female counterpart with dirty words that got Alfred's heart fluttering and groin twisting with uncomfortable heat. He squirmed, suddenly aware of how hard he was at that point. Chancing a quick peak at Ivan, he was glad to know that the video wasn't affecting only him.

The woman's pained yet pleasured cries pierced into their ears, Alfred fidgeting a little closer when Ivan had to shut his eyes for a minute. Silence reigned between them, interrupted only by feminine pleas for 'more' and 'harder', Alfred deftly lay his hand over Ivan's groin, licking his lips as he touched the hands that had roughed him up only slightly. Ivan stiffened, shooting Alfred a scared, wide-eyed look of nervous anxiety.

"R-relax. I just… thought you might want help," Alfred mumbled stupidly, feeling his friend up as Ivan groaned a little louder. Tuning the video out, Alfred easily stroked and pumped Ivan, the other teen wriggling and gasping weakly on his bed. "D-does it feel good?"

Groaning and nodding hurriedly, Ivan keened low in his throat, jerking his hips to meet Alfred's hand as he slid it up and down better. Alfred licked his lips again, finding them somehow salty before remembering, oh yes, Ivan's hands had been there….

Unable to stop his blush, Alfred hurriedly looked back at the computer screen, only to gasp and flush darker. Something… Something about the way the woman groaned pitifully, something about the redness in her cheeks, something about the man choking her made Alfred's groin twitch with desperate want. He shuddered, hand jerking over Ivan and making his friend cry out.

Hey, wait a minute…

"Ivan," Alfred shivered despite himself, trembling as he stared at his friend, Ivan cracking an eye open to watch him. The look on his face asked him to continue. "Can I use your scarf?"

"Wh—what? What for?" Ivan groaned weakly, gasping as Alfred's clumsy but pleasurable hand distracted him. Alfred bit his lip, feeling warm and hot all over as he stared down at his friend.

"Just let me borrow it. P-please."

Ivan shakily unwound it from his neck, groaning unhappily when Alfred let go of his cock. "Why do you need it?"

"Wrap it around my neck and choke me."

"What!" Ivan shouted in horror, clutching his prized garment close to his chest with a horrified expression on his face. "Nyet! No way, Fredka! I could— That'd kill you!"

"Oh relax! Just do it gently, like in the video!" Alfred pleaded, growing desperate. He wasn't sure why he wanted it so bad, he just… he just did. He wanted to feel Ivan dominating him, touching him and choking him and making Alfred only see him and… "C'mon, please? You can like, fuck me or something if you want!"

"Fredka, are you even listening to yourself?" Ivan countered, scooting out from under Alfred. "You are my best friend, what if I hurt you?"

"Oh please, I'll be fine. Like you could actually kill me," Alfred giggled, suddenly nervous and excited and desperate all at once. Ivan didn't look very impressed with the response, but nonetheless didn't stop Alfred when he pull the ends of the scarf around himself. "Alright. You should… get on top of me."

Wordlessly and with much fumbling around the laptop, sheets, and headphone cord, they eventually settled again, Alfred taking the time to wrap the scarf around his neck one more time, giving the ends back to his friend. "I… I am not sure about this."

"Just do it," Alfred encouraged, pulling on the ends himself for emphasis. Ivan frowned.

"I thought you wanted to fuck while we did it."

"O-oh yeah. Uh, I probably have some lotion or something… Check my drawers."

"Why would you have lotion, Fredka?"

"Shut up! Don't judge me!"

Ivan shrugged, finding the half-empty bottle in no time at all. Alfred used the break time to wiggle out of his pants, glad he hadn't worn jeans for his playdate with his best friend. Ivan looked at him skeptically, blushing as he glanced down at Alfred's boxers. "You… are excited, Fredka."

"Shut up! Oh my _God_, Ivan, you can't just say it like that!" he shouted, lashing out in his embarrassment like he always did. Ivan frowned, looking away as he popped the lotion bottle open. Alfred peeked at him from behind his fingers, blushing and squirming nervously underneath Ivan's plush thighs and warm body.

"It is true though."

"Shut _uuuup_!"

"You were the one asking for it," Ivan scowled, sticking a hand into Alfred's boxers to pull them away. The blond shrieked and hurriedly covered his mouth, squirming at Ivan's only somewhat amused look. Slowing to a teasing, cruel pace, Ivan gently inched Alfred's clothes down his hips, Alfred eeping pathetically when his cock bounced free from his boxers. "See?"

"Sh-shut up," Alfred whined, pulling Ivan's scarf over his mouth as his face heated. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all… "You have to take your clothes off too, you know."

Ivan shrugged, pulling back and hooking his thumbs into his sweats, easily pushing them down. Alfred's eyes widened and he nearly screamed again.

Ivan was prepared this time, learning from Alfred's earlier actions in regards to the videos. "Calm down, I am a normal size," he huffed when Alfred finally stopped thrashing, his hands covering his friend's mouth and nose again. "It is you who is small."

"I-I am not small, oh my _God_!" Alfred complained bitterly, face an impossible red as he just stared at his best friend. Ivan squirmed but only slightly, refusing to let Alfred's awkwardness affect him. Really, weren't they friends? Of all people, Alfred was the last person he should be self-conscious around.

He was about to start figuring out how sex would even work between them before Alfred interrupted. "Can I touch it?"

"What?"

"I wanna touch it. Your… thing."

Ivan stared at him, and then at himself, and then frowned. "I thought you wanted me to choke you," he grumbled, although the idea was starting to sound less and less problematic. Alfred blushed.

"Well yeah but, I mean…"

"And, you were touching it earlier."

"Shut up!" Alfred whined, the noise grating on Ivan's ears. Blushing hotly, Alfred frowned and then reached down himself, not waiting for Ivan to tell him he could. His friend stilled in his grasp, grunting slightly when Alfred pumped him. "And besides, that was when you still had clothes on…"

"You are so strange," Ivan laughed, but his voice halted with each of Alfred's movements, with each nervous and hopeful glance Alfred shot up his way. Shuddering, Ivan ducked his chin and looked away with a quiet groan. "I… have never… done this before."

"Th-that's okay, neither have I," Alfred gulped, smiling weakly with the reassurance. He took Ivan's hand and tugged it into the gap between his legs, trying to show Ivan where to go. His friend hesitated.

"No, I mean… _Never,_" he tried to clarify, pulling his hand away as Alfred just gasped out a little 'oh'. They stared at each other in a moment of silence before Alfred rolled over in the bed, almost getting tangled in Ivan's scarf.

"We'll just look it up, okay?" he smiled over his shoulder, swinging the laptop around as he did another search. He didn't even mind when Ivan lay himself over Alfred's warm body, chin resting on Alfred's shoulder so he could see. They settled down, Alfred choosing a random video for them to learn from.

It was….

"Oh my _god_, how did that even fit," Alfred gasped, pointing at the screen as the two men's gasps echoed from the earbuds. Ivan shrugged. "Look at that thing though oh my _God_!"

"Fredka-"

"No seriously. They shouldn't even be possible."

"Fred-"

"Oh my Goood, that guy has to be like Mary Poppin's bag or something because there is no w-urrrk!" Alfred choked, Ivan having gripped the edges of his scarf and pulled roughly on them, silencing his friend like some kind of wild beast. Flailing and nearly knocking the computer over, Alfred struggled to loosen the scarf, only ending up choking himself more.

Ivan suddenly eased up on the pressure and Alfred flopped onto the sheets, panting and harder than ever when he felt something slick prod between his rounded bubble butt. His eyes went wide as his body went deathly still, twitching only slightly as Ivan's finger found his hole. "I-Ivan," he mumbled, voice quiet in comparison to the loud moans in their ears, lip trembling as he glanced back at Ivan's serious face.

"Shh," was all he got before Ivan pushed his finger in, Alfred gasping and clenching all around it in surprise. Ivan swallowed at the needy little groan, stroking and prodding inside Alfred's ass just to see what sorts of noises his best friend would make. Alfred fidgeted and gasped, stuffing his head into a pillow as a single word tried to get out.

"What?"

"M-more," he repeated, wiggling his hips as he tried to make it easier for Ivan. His friend didn't answer, but the entry of a second finger made Alfred whimper and shudder uncontrollably. Oh, he thought, grunting as his friend spread him open, parting his cheeks and groping his ass with his free hand. Doing his best not to squirm at the slick wet noises coming from behind him, he opted instead to watch the porn still going on, the men on the screen moaning and fucking like rabbits. It was all just-

"Oh, fuuck!" he groaned desperately, hips jerking when Ivan managed to fit yet another finger into his ass, Ivan's hands crammed awkwardly into his hole. It felt wrong and disgusting and so fucking weird but… "Oh my _God_…"

Ivan mumbled something in Russian, the way he always did when he didn't want Alfred to know something. Alfred couldn't help but wonder if Ivan was enjoying this as much as he was. " I will be going in."

"Wh-what-" Alfred pleaded for a break, but Ivan tuned him out and thrust hard, a resounding clap echoing when their skin slapped together. He gasped and arched, spine curling as Ivan thrust into him again, the old bed creaking from the force. Remembering Alfred's other request, Ivan clutched the ends of the scarf, yanking on them until the soft fabric clenched around Alfred's neck. "Huurk—!"

"You like this?" Ivan asked, honestly curious as his hips pistoned shallowly within Alfred's tight hole. Alfred groaned and gasped, head lolling back as his breath was violently choked from him. Ivan didn't bother asking again, thrusting Alfred hard into the mattress as the video finally stopped playing.

It was just them now, the two locked together in the most intimate way possible, Alfred left clawing in the sheets as Ivan pushed into him from behind. Heat pooled in Alfred's groin, his cock forced to buck into his favorite sheets like a puppet, bent to move in time to its master. "Oh, Ivan-"

Ivan grunted, letting go of his scarf so he could more easily fuck his friend, leaning over Alfred and moving his hips as best as he could. He listened to Alfred's whimpers and let them fuel him him into going faster, wanting to hear more and more as he himself grunted in bliss. "Fredka…"

It was so good, so amazing, so innocent yet sexy that-

"ALFRED!" Matthew called from downstairs, Ivan jerking to a sudden and terrified halt. Alfred covered his mouth in a hurry, staring over his shoulder at his friend. "It's dinner time, hurry up! Your food's going to get cold!"

"I-"

"We are not finished here yet," Ivan grinned, taking up his scarf again as Alfred mewled.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	10. Draginsky AU

This one is a drabble based on tumblr user petrolsocken's Draginsky AU

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Draginsky AU

**Rating:** M (non-explicit)

* * *

"You are a big baby, dorogoy," Ivan sighed as he stroked the outer shell of Alfred's red ear, the young teen shying away from his caress with a hurt look on his cute face. The glittering gem shone from Alfred's heated flesh, an exact replica of the one Ivan wore in his other ear.

"I didn't know you'd actually like, shoot me!" the boy complained, scowling at the piercing gun Ivan had set back down on the table after the short procedure had passed.

"How else were you thinking a piercing is done?" the drag queen chuckled, suddenly grabbing Alfred and pulling him into his lap, the bed creaking when Alfred moved. The teen pouted, sprawled out on Ivan like a limp doll, nothing more than a pretty toy in his arms.

"I-I dunno. But not like that, that was mean," Alfred huffed, starting to play with the wig Ivan had currently draped over his natural hair. He flipped it away, unable to stop the little smile on his face when he saw the matching stud in Ivan's ear next to all the rest of his piercings.

"Then perhaps I will make it up to my dear dorogoy," Ivan grinned, making Alfred shriek as he was flipped over and spread wide, smothered in sweet kisses and nips as the two bonded in the most intimate way possible, bodies writhing together on the mass of sheets as Alfred let himself be owned by his Queen.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	11. Falling Cards AU-part1

This one is an anonymous request for Red King Ivan and White Queen Alfred, a spin-off of the hetalia cardverse

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Falling Cards AU

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Your hand," a liquid voice purred, a crimson glove extending in offering to the white-clad royal. Alfred arched one perfectly trimmed and lightly powdered eyebrow, his tanned skin hidden well under the creams his assistant's hired maids had covered him in. Resisting the powerful urge to wet his painted lips, Alfred closed his eyes in a curt nod, accepting the gesture with his own gloved hand.

The Scarlet royal swept him from his perch on the stairs, and Alfred let himself be swayed and twirled to the sweet waltz for the evening, his expression dull and cold as his partner smiled at him. As the dance came to a peaceful end, the Red King bowed to him curtly before smoothing Alfred's hair down.

"Your attendants missed a spot," he whispered darkly into Alfred's powdered ear, feeling it heat but not color when he giggled. The rebellious cowlick stuck right back up though, almost as stubborn as the teen who owned it. "I am surprised you have not dyed your hair white yet, with how pale they wish you to look."

"And I am surprised as to why you even came to this party," Alfred murmured back cooly, but his voice held barely restrained bite. His dance partner chuckled, smudging some of Alfred's makeup when he caressed his cheek with that warm gloved hand. "You _knew_ the invitation is simply a formality, _Ivan._"

"Ah, but it always amuses me to see your snowflake people skittering around to accommodate me," Ivan smiled cheekily, those cunning eyes hooded and mischievous as Alfred was forced to be still under his touch or risk his skin being revealed.

"You always have acted of your own desires, haven't you," Alfred tried hard not to scowl, and ultimately failed as he glowered at the King. He brushed out of Ivan's hold, the King's hand batted away by Alfred's crisp and tall collar as the tails of his coat fluttered behind him.

"Da," Ivan chuckled, following behind Alfred as the White Prince tried to escape the room, escape the crowd, escape the man chasing him down. "Come now Fredka, why must you always run?"

"Because," Alfred hissed irritably, sidestepping the refreshment table in an attempt to get out into the fresh air and maybe escape in the gardens. "You know I don't like you! Stop following me!"

"Shit!" he cursed, catching himself against the balcony. He leaned over the edge, calm expression ruined by his lopsided snarl as he judged the height to be too great to jump. A weight pressed into his back, arms encircling his middle as Ivan licked the shell of his sensitive ear, making Alfred shudder and squirm.

"What foul language for a Prince," Ivan mocked, Alfred wriggling in his tight grasp. He held Alfred in one arm, using his other to cup and then grope between Alfred's plush thighs. "I thought for sure your Attendant would teach you not to ignore a King's advances…."

"And _I_ thought you might actually be-ah!- nicer this time," Alfred struggled not to moan, cheeks blushing hotly under his caked on makeup as he was molested by the more powerful royal. "G-get off of me-…!"

The Prince's head rolled back, a breathy moan forced from his white-painted lips as Ivan slipped his hand beneath the hem of his clean pants, pumping him more effectively. Smiling like the cruel man he was, the Red King began to nibble on Alfred's ear, sucking it and swirling his tongue in and out. He listened to Alfred's pleading and weak little protests, his desperate moans begging to be set free.

Ivan repositioned Alfred, flipping him over before kissing him deeply, the breathless Prince unable to fight against him as Ivan ground a knee into his crotch, rubbing him pleasurably as they kissed. "Ghh," Alfred moaned when they separated, the makeup that once covered his lips smudge away to reveal a pretty cherry red color. Ivan smirked and swiped his thumb across the soft flesh, grinning to himself.

"I know you will choose me, Fredka… I can tell you want to become a Red like me," he purred, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe Alfred's face clean, his sun-kissed skin warm and golden in his hands as that disgusting white disappeared from his flawless face. "Your body agrees with me, look at how red I can make you blush…"

Alfred gawked in embarrassment, voice halting and sputtering until Ivan silenced him again, hungrily kissing those naturally scarlet lips. The Prince clung to Ivan's coat, losing to the King's influence until the two fell to the white marble floor, writhing bodies rubbing against each other in a passionate search for friction. Ivan gripped the curtain close to them and shut it, leaving the two isolated on the small balcony.

"I-Ivan," Alfred breathed, expression dazed and glasses skewed off his face as Ivan took to undressing him, removing the numerous buttons from their elaborate clasps to expose Alfred's tanned chest. "Why… are you doing this?"

"Don't you know?" the King chuckled, gripping Alfred's revealed erection in his red gloved hand to make the young Prince mewl in pleasure and tense beneath him. "I wish to own you. Control you. I could care less about your land, as long as I may color you _Red_."

"Ivan!" Alfred cried, losing himself to the intoxicating strokes and feverish thrusting as Ivan took him then and there, making his skin hot with pleasure and his cheeks stain red with blissful ecstasy.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	12. Falling Cards AU-part 2

This one is an anonymous request for Red King Ivan and White Queen Alfred, a spin-off of the hetalia cardverse

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Falling Cards AU- continuation

**Rating:** M- non explicit

* * *

"Ivan, please, I told you no," Alfred protested weakly, trying to shield his face from Ivan's prying and dark eyes. The King had him cornered against the wall, backed up with no hope of escape. "_Please!_"

"Why must you struggle?" Ivan purred, cupping Alfred's chin and batting away the hands that tried to stop him. "I know I am the one you desire."

"Arthur has already arranged my marriage to the Black Kingdom, I can't be with you," that broken, desolate voice insisted, wavering like the tears brimming those sincere cerulean eyes. "Please, don't make this any harder for me…"

Ivan watched him carefully, choosing against mentioning the the White Prince ultimately had the final say, no matter what the foolish boy had been taught to believe from his caretaker. "Then perhaps I shall take you on my own."

"Ivan!" the White Prince mewled as the Red King ground his body against the wall, teasing between his legs with an insistent knee. Alfred pushed against him, but didn't shake free from those lips that pressed into his.

He knew he could not resist, knew his body would give in to Ivan's subjugation, but for all of his hesitation, he knew he would not have it any other way.

"Ivan, I_vannn_!" Alfred chanted with each hard thrust that invaded his sweet body, with each smoldering kiss that threatened to silence him. The Red King ravished the teen, sent him spiraling into a paradise of physical pleasure, staining those powdered cheeks with the sinful scarlet of feverish desire.

Their union was inevitable, destined for fruition no matter how hard the White Kingdom wished it not to be so.

As Alfred fainted from the overwhelming release that shocked through his body, Ivan watched over his pleasured face, kissing away those painful tears as his little Prince recovered. He would have the Prince, no matter the cost and no matter the time.

Ivan would corrupt his White Prince until everyone would know the Red shade of their love.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	13. Peeper AU

This one is a request from tumblr user vodkaliciousunflower

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Peeper AU

**Rating:** M

* * *

Ivan came home late that evening, slinging his backpack down and loosening his scarf with what must have been a heavy sigh, flopping face first onto his bed. Across the road that separated their two apartment buildings, Alfred watched from his own bed, having a perfect view of Ivan's hot body wriggle on his sheets as the other teen settled down.

With deft hands and a shivering gulp, Alfred reached down between his own legs, fumbling with his zipper as he watched his crush, his beautiful Ivan, roll over and whip off his shirt, the scarf he always wore going with it as the fabric pooled onto the ground.

"Ivan," Alfred murmured breathily, mesmerized as his eyes roved over the expanse of Ivan's muscled back, the dip of his spine as his flesh curved down to be hidden away by pants. It was as if Ivan paused specifically for Alfred, specifically so Alfred could get his fix of seeing Ivan from all different angles.

The next thing to go were his pants, of course, but Ivan didn't do anything else, flopping backwards to splay himself out on the sheets. His fingers curled only slightly when he placed them over his head, and Alfred could catch an amazing glimpse of his nipples as they supposedly hardened in the cool night.

He could never stop himself from do this every night when Ivan came home. He'd wait by his window, just eagerly watching for when Ivan's door would open and the handsome teen would walk in. It had been a bit disappointing at first, since Ivan had always made sure to close his blinds and it was simply an accident when his neighbor had left them open for Alfred's curious eyes to wander in.

As Alfred observed his sweetheart from his window, he touched himself all over, running his hands up under his shirt to pinch and rub his own nipples, wondering if Ivan's would feel anything like his. An involuntary shudder tingled up his spine as when he glanced over next, Ivan slowly spread his legs out, his bulging package restrained behind thin boxers. With a gulp, Alfred wondered how hard he was, how long he was, how thick and wonderful and amazing he was, laid out for Alfred to sink down or push in…

"I-Ivan," he whimpered, pumping himself as his neighbor gently began scratching himself, satisfying an itch Alfred wished he had caused. But the golden haired observer certainly wasn't complaining as Ivan arched and gripped himself, rolling onto his side to clamp his knees together to squeeze just slightly around his cock.

Alfred wanted to cry in bliss as he watched his beautiful, handsome Ivan moan and indulge in his gorgeous body, his free hand roving up and down his belly before cupping around the sides of his chest before settling calmly on the curve of Ivan's neck. His whole body twisted and arched as he worked himself, abusing all of his sensitive spots while Alfred watched the entrancing show, moving his hand in time with Ivan's as he began quickening his pace.

Ivan bucked his hips up when he came, spine arched as the overpowering pleasure made his muscles spasm and his mouth fall open, his body shaking even as he froze and emptied himself, evident in the damp stain on the front of his boxers.

Alfred relaxed weakly, not even looking at the splotches of cum that no doubt got on his shirt as beautiful Ivan cooed faintly down below, turning his cheek into his pillow as his body slowly sank down to the bed. He looked so sweet, so pleasured and warm, that Alfred couldn't help but yearn to be there, to ghost over his flesh and kiss everywhere he could get, to gaze into the eyes…

That were watching him right back.

Alfred covered his mouth in horror as Ivan's breathy smile morphed into a sadistic grin, their eyes meeting for the first time. He couldn't do anything but sit in stunned silence as Ivan reached over to his bedside table, fumbling for something he must have put there earlier.

Alfred couldn't help but stare as Ivan held up a sign, smiling and giving him ample time to read it before shutting his blinds for the night.

_"Let's get together tomorrow. I want to know you better if we're going to watch each other like this._"

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	14. Comfort Sex

This one is a request from tumblr user nicecolddreams

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** America comforting Russia ((uke Russia))

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Snowflake, baby, what's wrong?" Alfred crooned as he slowly came closer, lips puckered in a worried frown as he approached his sulking and sniffling lover. Ivan lifted his head if only to viciously scrub at his eyes, shying away from the hand Alfred place on his shoulder.

"Nyet, go away," he pouted, refusing to make eye contact with the younger nation. Alfred frowned at that, walking around the little couch to kneel in front of Ivan, looking up with a sigh as his boyfriend curled into an even tighter fetal position. "It's stupid…"

"Vanya, sweetie, look at me," Alfred insisted, gently fitting his hands between Ivan's knees to pry them apart. After a moment of resistance, Ivan parted them, pouting from between his legs. Smiling kindly, Alfred leaned in closer and cupped Ivan's cheek, smudging away the trail of tears. "What happened? You know you can tell me."

"It's nothing, leave me," Ivan sulked, ducking his head away from Alfred's touch again, but the other nation was having none of that silliness. Alfred held Ivan's face gently in his hands, lifting his gaze so he could watch his lover suddenly lean in and seal his lips with a kiss.

"Mhhh," Ivan groaned weakly as Alfred pushed him back to a straighter sitting position, leaning over him as he got between his legs and gently separated them. Panting softly, Ivan blushed when Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek, stroking down Ivan's sweater and hugging his sides. "Sunflower…"

"Yeah, snowflake?" Alfred chuckled, but didn't let Ivan continue, opting instead to just keep kissing him breathless until Ivan had to giggle and push him away with a weak little smile.

"Fredka, nyet… it's silly," he insisted, cheeks puffed cutely as he tried pushing away his lover with a feeble giggle, blushing when Alfred chased after his lips.

"Baby, the only silly thing is that you won't tell me what's bothering you," Alfred chuckled with a kind smile, gently combing through Ivan's hair with his fingers as the taller nation repositioned himself, lying back on the couch with Alfred on top of him and between his legs. The exuberant nation laughed and rubbed his cheek into Ivan's scarf before giving him another quick little peck. "Now come on, Snowflake, tell me what's wrong…"

"Well… I miss when I… when there were many people in my home," Ivan murmured quietly, locking eyes with Alfred as the other nation stilled to listen to him speak of the times they had fought so bitterly about. "Da, we were broken and it was bad… but I miss being a family, being one with everyone…"

"Vanya…" Alfred murmured, sighing quietly as Ivan took on such a look of horrible sadness. "Hey, Ivy, don't cry, shh… I've got you… You're one with me now, and for forever…"

Ivan blubbered and wiped under his nose with his sleeve before hugging Alfred, wrapping his legs around the smaller nation to keep him pinned close to his chest. "Da… da… you are mine, Fredka… My sunflower…"

"Yeah, I am," Alfred smiled and kissed Ivan again, the two gently rubbing against each other as America sent a wandering hand between Ivan's legs, groping and squeezing around his cock.

"Ah-hhhh," Ivan seethed in a tense gasp, biting down on his lip and screwing his eyes shut at the teasing friction. America smiled and moved ever close, nibbling and tugging gently on the outer shell of Ivan's ear as Ivan pressed into Alfred's hand and arched up into him. "Sunflower…"

"I've got you, Snowflake," Alfred crooned, and Ivan simply lay back as Alfred undressed him and then went right back to kissing him breathlessly, their bodies moving in tandem as they made out on Russia's couch.

"Fredka," Ivan mumbled worriedly, drawing his surprisingly chubby legs to his chest as Alfred finished peeling off the pair of blue jeans Alfred had given the older nation years ago. "I don't usually-"

"Shh, Vanya, I know," Alfred smiled, warming the lubricant he had fetched from the bedroom between his hands. Ivan squirmed as he watched, taking the quiet moment to dab at his teary eyes with the end of his scarf. Alfred smiled and kissed the inside of his lover's thigh, stroking and wetting the area around his ass gently to get Ivan used to the sensation of something moving there.

Honing in on the crooning whimper Ivan hissed out, Alfred went a little slower in his preparation, waiting for Ivan's chest to compress in a breathy little sigh as the older nation got used to his penetration. Pecking sweet kisses into his thighs and all over his groin, Alfred decided his lover had earned a reward for pulling through his bout of depression.

"Mmm," he moaned as he took in Ivan's cock, fingering him gently as Russia gasped and arched just slightly, squeezing his legs around Alfred's frame as he gripped his silky hair and pulled. Encouraged, Alfred only worked his lover harder, faster, drawing out movements and speeding up others until Ivan dissolved into a moaning mess. Cheeks hot with arousal and his body tensed and arched for more, Ivan stared at the man between his legs as Alfred pulled out his fingers and lubed himself, giving Ivan another deep and passionate kiss.

"I'll be one with you forever, my Snowflake," he murmured as he followed through with his quiet promise of love, Ivan sighing blissfully as their flesh molded together in a unification of souls.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	15. Teacher and Student

This one is a request from an anonymous tumblr user

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** shota teacher!Russia x student!America

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** VERY VERY VERY UNDERAGED SHOTA. VERY VERY VERY. **DO NOT READ IF THIS UPSETS YOU.**

* * *

"Mr. B!" the bubbly child laughed, throwing himself into Ivan's legs with a happy smile. The kindergarten teacher laughed with his student, prying Alfred away from him so he could crouch to his level.

"What is it, Alfie?" Ivan cooed with a thin smile, petting Alfred's wonderfully soft hair as the child giggled and held up a picture for Ivan to see.

"Look! I made a dwawing of us!" the innocent boy proudly held up the mutilated sheet of paper, a rough looking sketch of shaky figures in odd colors filling the page. Ivan gasped in pretend awe, taking the picture from his favorite student.

"My! You are very skilled, dorogoy," Ivan chuckled, scooping the child into his arms as Alfred beamed with pride, gladly being carried inside by his teacher. "I'll hang it up right here, over my desk."

Ivan set Alfred down in his swivel chair before pinning the drawing up next to the others Alfred had given him, trophies to the both of them. "Ivan?" Alfred asked nervously, blushing his adorable little blush the way he always did when addressing his respected teacher by his first name.

"Da, Alfie?" Ivan acknowledged, pleased with Alfred's progress so far. The young child blushed and ducked his chin, pouting as he looked up with his beautiful blue eyes. Squirming, Alfred crooked his finger and tucked his lips in, a silent request for Ivan to lean in for the secret.

"Can I have kisses and things again?" Alfred whispered shyly into Ivan's ear, holding his hands curled around his mouth so only Ivan could hear him despite them being the only two in the room. Chuckling, Ivan held Alfred's cheeks and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Da, da, of course… You've been a good boy, drawing Ivan a picture," the teacher chuckled as Alfred smiled happily, lips only slightly puckered from their innocent kiss. "Such a very good boy…"

"Oh! Oohhh I know what comes next!" Alfred laughed excitedly, earning a pleased smile from Ivan. When his teacher gave him some space, Alfred hurriedly lifted off his shirt, struggling to pull the material over his glasses as Ivan watched the innocent movement.

"Very good!" the much older man laughed, kissing Alfred's belly to get a squealing little giggle. Blowing raspberries into Alfred's happily squirming body, Ivan could feel his body heat from anticipation of just what his beloved student would do next. "Hop off from the table now, da?"

"Okay!" Alfred agreed with a happy smile, such an innocent and pneumatic little child… At his full height, Alfred just barely stood above Ivan's groin, the perfect height for the teacher to take advantage of. And oh, did Ivan take advantage of that.

"Such a good boy," Ivan crooned softly as the innocent child happily licked ad squeezed his cock, knowing that in return for pleasuring his teacher he would be justly rewarded. Ivan pet his prized and favorite student, not even ashamed of himself when he came over Alfred's face and the little boy just smiled at him.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	16. Amerimochi Condom

This one is a piece of my own stupid imagination.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Russia using Amerimochi as a condom

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** CRACK. COMPLETELY CRACK.

* * *

"Stupid Amerika," Ivan cursed between hiccups, drowning himself in more vodka as he collapsed onto the plush couch, the soft pillows sagging under his weight. He groaned and rolled over, taking another swig from his third bottle of vodka in the past hour.

The foolish nation had rejected him. _Again._ Him! Why didn't he want to come over? Were all of these peace and progress talks simply for show, did Alfred truly not care about the person behind the nation?

Ivan couldn't bear to think on it, opting to flood his miserable thoughts out with deliciously burning vodka. That mean, heartless child! Ivan wanted to cry.

But instead he just drank himself into a stupor, messing with his phone when his hand found it on the desk. The next thing he remembered was stumbling to the door, a bewildered Estonia muttering nonsense to him before pushing something into Ivan's hands and then getting the hell out of dodge.

By the time Ivan had wandered back to the couch, whatever else he was holding besides his vodka bottle was squirming and shouting insults. "Just like that stupid Amerika," Ivan huffed, flopping face first again and thoroughly smothering the poor creature. "A dirty mouth that only likes food!"

Ivan didn't even care how silly he sounded, but he had had a yearning for that stupid American for the longest time and when he finally had the courage to ask the dumb, he ended up with laughter and a punch in the gut. "Damn Amerika…"

"Hey!" the creature shouted at him, running into his side like a useless animal, seemingly angry. Ivan wearily lifted his head, eyes straining when his vision slanted and sparkled with colors. "I am American!"

It took Ivan a moment for his drunken mind to process the words. "Amerika…" he grumbled, getting angry when the blurry thing tried hitting his gut again, shrieking when Ivan grabbed him. "You do want me! I knew you could not resist!"

The blob cursed him out as Ivan undid his pants, but the nation didn't care at all, just glad his little crush had come to him after all. "My little Amerika," Ivan cooed, petting the creature happily as he put the blob to his crotch. "Come. It is yours now."

"Fuck you!" Ivan had to giggle at the silly shout.

"Such a naughty mouth, my Amerika… Ahhhh, I think I know how to shut you up," he snickered happily, and then shoved the creature over the head of his cock, moaning at how nice and smoothly he fit into the gelatinous being. The creature squirmed and clamped around him, thankfully for the inebriated nation the little blob didn't have any teeth. "Mmm, Amerika-!"

[-]

"He did _what?_" Alfred gasped into the phone, holding it between his shoulder and cheek as he glanced at England, the other nation pretending to be too occupied with his cooking to eavesdrop. "_Really?_ I thought he was getting better at his alcohol problem."

"….Yeah, yeah I'm on it. I should be able to get there in a bit," he nodded to himself, saving his progress at the closest Pokecenter in the game. "Yeah. Uh-huh, he's probably just sulking, the big baby. Yeah, I'll be over there. Mhm. See you."

"Leaving already?" Arthur hummed, looking up from the smoking pot on the stove.

"Yeah, Snowflake's drunk off his ass again," Alfred sighed, pulling his socks and shoes back on. "Shouldn't take too long. Buh-bye!"

[-]

"Yo, Commie!" Alfred shouted as he pounded on the door, scowling when the older nation didn't open up. He jiggled the handle until something cracked and the door moved aside. Barging in, Alfred shouted for him again. "Russia! Hey, I don't got all day, hurry up and get yer sorry ass out here!"

Still no sign of him. Maybe something really _was_ wrong with him? "Russia! Hey, where are you? Russia?"

"A-ahhhh, Amerikaaa!" that crooning, drunkenly jovial voice cooed for him, calling to him from the living room. Alfred padded through the cold house, frowning at Ivan's tipsy giggles as he came up from behind him.

"Dude what the fuck, why didn't you get the door-"

"You are so skilled, Amerika," Ivan giggled, using to hands to keep a squirming… _thing_ over what could only be a very impressive erection. Alfred gasped in horror, running around the couch.

"Oh my god, that's little me! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Ah, even like this you are so noisy, Amerika!" Ivan growled, reaching for his bottle. The next thing he knew, a stinging blow exploded through his left temple, and Alfred went down.

[-]

"O-ow, oh god!" Alfred cried, shaking his head when he awoke to having the skinny neck of a vodka bottle shoved up his ass. He squirmed and shouted, but couldn't get free from whatever Ivan had tied his hands to the table with. "No no no no, stop!"

"Be quiet, Amerika!" Russia huffed, smacking Alfred's cheek as he tipped the bottle forward, the clear liquid flooding into Alfred's ass. The nation shrieked and thrashed, trying to kick Ivan away as the man grabbed the blob and pumped himself with it as if forgetting that the thing was still there. "You are very bad. Look, you make me get like this and, and—"

Ivan choked and broke into a fit of giggles, sloppily kissing Alfred's neck and shoulders as he shuddered and swayed over him. "Ahhhh…. This is a dream, isn't it? I am asleep, and you are not really here…. Which means I can do whatever I want…"

"N-no! Snowflake, baby, I'm right here! Come on now, don't be like this! This was because of earlier, isn't it? Look I'm sorry, I was only playing! No! No, stop! Stop stop stop oh god not the mochi too—AHH!"

Alfred's shrieks pierced the room as Ivan shoved himself in, the other America squealing as his little mochi body was also pushed inside, functioning as a make-shift condom as Ivan had his drunken way with his sometimes-lover.

[-]

"You're a dick head," Alfred sobbed when Ivan was finally sober enough to unchain him from the table. America batted his worrying hands away, sniffling as he fixed up his clothes. "A fucking asshole! Look dude, I don't mind if we have sex but oh my fucking god, why'd you have Amerimochi on your cock when you fucked me!?"

"I-I was drunk," Ivan answered lamely, blushing and fidgeting on his knees as Amerimochi rolled around on the floor near them, looking sleepy (if that was even possible). "I didn't-"

"No, of course you didn't!" Alfred huffed, crossing his arms. "Dude, I told you'd I'd be over. I was joking when I said all that stuff! Snowflake, darling, you know I love you."

Ivan blushed and smiled shyly, looking up at Alfred before catching his chin and kissing his lips, the young nation grunting in acceptance as their passion pulled them close. Alfred pulled back after a moment, smacking Ivan's cheek playfully. "But the next time you want a roleplay fuck, keep the mochi out of it, yeah?"

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	17. Merman AU

These are for a picture Fynniona drew

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Merman!Russia and Human!Alfred

**Rating:** M (Not very explicit)

**((Note:** These are not in any specific order nor necessarily related**))**

* * *

"Come stay with me."

"Ivan, I-… I shouldn't," Alfred blushed, his cheeks red from their passionate make out just moments ago. Ivan's slimy tail wormed into his lap, wrapping around his legs as the merman pulled Alfred's head to his chest.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Ivan purred, stroking Alfred's hair as he hummed a lulling and sweet melody. Alfred felt his eyes grow heavy with lust, with need, with love, as Ivan sang to him and held him close, inching towards the water's edge.

"O-oh, Ivan… I… I really should go…"

"Don't leave yet," Ivan hummed, and the hand on Alfred's crotch halted any protest Alfred could make in his throat, the noise coming out as a pleading groan. Ivan worked his little human, pumping and kissing him until Alfred was nothing but putty in his hands, limp and weak and malleable for the merman. "There is still so much I want to do to you…"

[-]

"I-Ivan!" Alfred gasped as water splashed around his mouth, but he didn't care. All he knew was he was naked and in the arms of his beautiful lover, his Ivan, and his sweet merman was in him, hard and thick and long… He choked only slightly when Ivan dragged him under, but the water felt so nice as it rushed past his ears and through his hair, his moans coming out as gasps of bubbles. Ivan struck something amazing in him, making him arch and lose more air as he was fucked into paradise, his lover making sure he was never under water too long.

Ivan suckled on his exposed nipples, his sharp teeth nibbling on them slightly as that wondrous tongue gave him such bliss. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, one moment he was getting up to leave and the next Ivan was pounding into him, biting down on his neck and marking Alfred as his own…

That sweetly melodic voice sang through the water, and when Alfred surfaced, he screamed out his climax and sank into the water, into his lover's arms, into Ivan's warm body as the merman kidnapped his new mate and took him far, far away from the shore…

[-]

"Are they sensitive?" Alfred murmured in a quiet, curious tone as he fondled Ivan's pointed and alien ears, rubbing the smooth flesh between his fingers. Ivan hummed and tilted his head back to encourage the human, gripping his hips and sliding him closer to the human half of his body.

"That feels nice," he murmured, eyes slitting open as he stared at Alfred, licking his purplish lips as a look of desire crossed his features. Alfred blushed, feeling something poke up from Ivan's groin, prodding between his rounded cheeks as he continued to rub and stimulate the merman.

"Y-yeah?" he swallowed eagerly, an excited blush making his face flush with something akin to lust. He rubbed and smoothed his hands down to Ivan's scarred neck, starting to wriggle and rock in Ivan's lap as the merman growled possessively.

"Da."

Alfred shrieked as he was rolled over on the sand, giggled as the merman savagely ripped off his thin swim shorts, moaned as Ivan laid claim to him again….

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	18. Forced Submission

This one was a request from tumblr user xxtwistedeverafterxx

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** BDSM with forced submission even though Alfred secretly likes it

**Rating:** M

**Warning: **Dubcon/Noncon included.

* * *

"Fredka," Ivan hissed, scowling as the haughty man turned away from him in a huff, refusing to meet his gaze. Even when Ivan gripped Alfred's shoulder and gave him a sharp tug, the blond stubbornly kept his gaze averted. "What is the meaning of this?"

'This' being the shattered vase on Ivan's clean carpet, the artifact destroyed in at least three hundred useless pieces. Alfred huffed, trying to jerk his arm out of Ivan's hold. "I don't like being inside, it's too cramped in here."

"Oh, is it?" Ivan giggled creepily, his anger seething into the atmosphere and out from the cracks in his twisted smile. Cheeks coloring as Ivan looked around the spacious room, Alfred couldn't help but feel his heart race with anticipation. "It does not seem that way to me."

"Y-yeah, well you're just dumb!" Alfred snapped back lamely, shuddering as those calm, cold, cruel eyes slowly refocused on him, Ivan's grip on his arm tightening to almost painful limits. Trying not to grunt or whimper or show any sign of discomfort, Alfred glared back into Ivan's eyes. "Let go of me!"

"Pet, I think you ought to be taught a lesson," Ivan giggled, sneering when Alfred gasped weakly and tried to pull away. "You should know better now than to touch Master's things."

"No! Nooo! I ain't your damned pet, let go of me!" Alfred wailed, using his free hand to try prying Ivan off of him, but it was of little use. The strong nation dragged his rival, his equal, across the room, flinging him onto his soft and silk-laden bed. Screaming the moment he made contact with the sheets, Alfred thrashed and shouted insults, struggling to get out from under Ivan.

"You will be silent!" Ivan roared, backhanding Alfred to leave him snivelling like a reprimanded child, glasses skewed partway off of his face as Ivan held his hands down. "Haven't I taught you better, my pet? Look at what you made me do. Now your pretty face is all red and disgusting! Stop that crying, now!"

"I'm not crying!" Alfred shouted, arching and bucking like a mad bull to try dislodging Ivan's much larger body. "I'm the United States of America and I refuse to let you treat me this way! Let go! Let go of me!"

"I said be silent!" Ivan roared, Alfred flinching back nervously at the sudden shout. He sucked in a breath and held his tongue, eyes wide when Ivan remained poised over him like an angry lion. "Roll over."

"Make me," Alfred hissed, instantly regretting his choice of words when Ivan grabbed him by the sensitive plush on his hips, pulling on him until Alfred gasped and shrieked in laughter and horror. Face stuffed into the sheets, Alfred could hardly even wriggle when Ivan yanked his pants off.

"Stop!" Alfred ordered before his voice morphed into a shout of pain, his soft bubble butt jiggling from the force of Ivan's hand clapping over his perky cheeks. He wailed, his cries sharpening off into piercing shouts and pained groans as Ivan beat him repeatedly, smacking and spanking him to vent his anger. "No! No! Stop it!"

"You are still making noise, Fredka," Ivan giggled maliciously, Alfred yelping in pain as the older man spanked him. Thrashing and wriggling on the sheets, Alfred eventually managed to get free, contorting his body just enough to scramble away.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" he shouted, tears pricking the edges of his stubborn blue eyes as Ivan shook out his smarting hand. Giggling, Ivan mounted the bed and crawled towards Alfred, catching Alfred's ankle when the younger nation made a desperate scramble for the edge. "No! No! Let go, let go, let go!"

"What a naughty pet! Must I nuzzle you to keep you silent?" Ivan purred as Alfred tried kicking him, the maneuver awkward and ineffective since he was half-splayed off of the bed. Even after putting up a ferocious struggle to get away, Ivan captured Alfred with ease, yanking him back with a sharp movement until he had Alfred in a chokehold.

"L-let go!" Alfred demanded again, thrashing and trying to bite Ivan's arm to little effect. Ivan chuckled, keeping his hold on the rowdy nation with ease as he reached to the little shelf over his pet's bed, pulling down a worn bit gag. Alfred panicked and struggled enough to dislodge himself, but Ivan was at his back in moments.

Plea strangled from his lips and muffled by the gag, Alfred grunted and tried reaching around to unfasten the disturbing harness from his head, but naturally Ivan wouldn't let him. Catching his hands, Ivan smirked. "Pet, why must you resist? You know I will hurt you less if you do as I say."

"Mrrph! Mhphh!" Alfred grunted, thrashing away from Ivan as the older nation leaned in, licking the outer shell of Alfred's ear. Shocked, Alfred lay still long enough for Ivan to slip handcuffs onto his wrists, the restraint coming from seemingly nowhere.

With his hands cuffed behind him, there was nothing Alfred could do to even try getting away, his voice weak and strained behind his gag.

**[-]  
**

"Mm, see? You can be a good puppy for Master," Ivan giggled, tipping Alfred's chin up with his hand as the blond huffed and tried shaking his head free. With a flick of his wrist, Ivan smacked Alfred's cheek, the blond huffing and grunting to show his discomfort. "Bad dog. If Master wants to pet you, you must let Master pet you."

"Ngh! Mmph!" were Alfred's only protests as Ivan stood straighter and prowled around him, Alfred's ass high in the air with the awkward position of his face smushed against the floor and hands bound behind his back. Reaching his rear side, Ivan gently stuck his hands down Alfred's tight pants, the blond shrieking and jolting in surprise at his cool touch.

Alfred did everything in his power to stop Ivan, from kicking and wiggling and arching and even trying to flop over, but his struggles were all for naught. Ivan easily removed Alfred's pants and boxers, the material catching on Alfred's ankles before Ivan simply tossed the useless clothes aside.

"Shhh, Pet," Ivan cooed, stroking Alfred's still red cheeks as the blond started to sniffle and weakly attempt to pull away. "Don't you know that pets don't wear clothes? Nyet. I am not having my puppy wearing such things."

"Mhhhh! Mhhh," Alfred whimpered, immediately starting to thrash again when Ivan returned to him with two spreader bars, one to keep his knees close together and another…

"Be still, Pet. I am freeing your wrists," he explained, moving carefully as Alfred fell silent. The moment one of the cuffs came free, Alfred propelled himself off of the floor, arching back as he took a wild swing for Ivan's head. But alas, even Alfred knew that at this point, struggling would get him nowhere.

**[-]  
**

"Really," Ivan huffed, yanking on the rope to make Alfred yelp and squirm, the subjugated nation tumbling forward as he was pulled on by his Master. Grinning with self-satisfied delight, Ivan licked his lips and pulled on the rope again, the hook device buried deep in Alfred's ass making him cry out and move forward with him. "Must you be so difficult? Do I need to tie you up again, my Pet?"

"Mhhp! Mhhp!" Alfred sobbed, shaking his head. Ivan smirked at his handiwork, admiring the blindfold and bit that obscured Alfred's face and the bars that forced Alfred to bend and crawl on his hands and knees. Tugging on the rope again, Ivan forced Alfred to follow him, the bound nation having difficulty with the spreader bars keeping his limbs at just the right distance from each other.

"Very good!" Ivan praised, laughing as Alfred looked up at him, his glare hidden behind the blindfold. Leading Alfred around, Ivan had to smile. His pet still had much to learn, of course, but there was no reason to rush training when Alfred looked so very cute like this. "Perhaps I shall take my Pet on more walks like this, da?"

A muffled keen pushed its way past the bit as Alfred solemnly bowed his head, forced to follow behind Ivan completely nude and degraded. As Ivan's laughs filled the spacious little room, Alfred suddenly felt hands on his back, the annoyingly pleasurable rope and hook abandoned for a moment.

"Mmm," Alfred moaned, arching his spine as Ivan ran his hands all along Alfred's beautiful spine, shivering when they parted to circle his hips.

"Ah ah," Ivan tutted with a sadistic little smirk when Alfred keened again, the Russian nation wrapping his cold hands around Alfred's painfully erect cock. Alfred whined and tried to move away, but a sharp jerk on the rope made him gasp in pleasure and tremble as Ivan stimulated his prostate again. "What a naughty pet you are…. My Pet needs punishing, da?"

Alfred's eyes widened and tears spilled from behind the blindfold, the first of many for the long and tortuously pleasurable evening.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	19. Pony Boy

This one is just me again.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** "riding" horses in more ways than one. Toys used.

**Rating:** M

* * *

"How do you like it?" Alfred asked, clinging to Ivan's arm as the couple wandered through the tall fields, sunflowers greeting them everywhere they turned. His boyfriend chuckled, ruffling Alfred's soft wheat hair as they approached the stables.

"You know I love your farms," Ivan replied casually, jerking to a halt suddenly. Startled, Alfred turned to meet him-

"Mh!" he gasped when their lips collided, Ivan scooping him up into his arms when Alfred pulled back a ways. The younger nation squirmed and laughed, being held only by strong arms wrapped around his thighs. "Heyy, put me down! I should be the one carrying you!"

"Nyet," Ivan grinned as he lifted his love away, Alfred's laughter ruining any of the threats he tried to make. They made their way to the stables, Ivan hoisting Alfred up onto the ledge of a window when they were inside. "Besides, you will be glad I carried you when we have finished."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred smirked, kicking his legs as he watched Ivan ready his prized stallion, a beautiful creature named Hero, for him to ride and then another horse for Ivan to mount. "Why? We gunna have some fun?"

"Of course," Ivan grinned as he pulled out long coils of rope and an impressively sculpted dildo. Alfred grinned darkly, starting to unbutton his fly.

[-]

"O-ooohh, f_uck_," Alfred groaned weakly as he mounted Hero, the strong beast held still by Ivan's steady hand. His slickened and loosened walls made sliding down a bit easier, but just the thickness of the fake cock stretched him so pleasurably. "Oh fuck, I'm so fucking ready, yessss…!"

"You are so excitable," Ivan teased with a grin, letting Alfred get settled before he started binding his naked flesh, making sure his love would stay securely on the saddle while the rode. The rope fastened Alfred enough so he wouldn't fall off, but was loose enough to let him bounce on the thick cock impaling him. "And we have not even left yet."

The keening, weak little whine that Alfred gave him in response nearly made Ivan want to take him down and fuck him into the hay, but he had much more control over himself than that. With a grace that came only with countless years of practice, Ivan mounted his horse and took up the Hero's lead, whistling a command.

They set out into the fields, starting slow so Alfred could get adjusted to the bump and bounce in Hero's step and how the force made him jostle on the dildo inside him. "Nnngh, oh Ivan, fuccckk… L-let's go faster, c-come onnn!"

Ivan smirked, the hand in his pocket smoothing over the remote he had hidden there earlier. "Are you sure you are ready? You do not want to walk for a bit more?"

"N-no, come onnn, it's gotta've been like, fucking _hours_ I've had this up me, I need to get off, c-c'monnn!" Alfred pleaded, his pretty blue eyes rolled up to look at the sky as he shakily tried to ride the cock himself, grunting and whimpering whenever it brushed against something _good._ Ivan grinned.

"If you insist," he shrugged, and then clicked his horse into a quick trot, Hero following behind. Almost instantly Alfred sunk forward on his stallion, giving little shouts of ecstasy as the cock bumped and ground deeper inside of him. Ivan smiled, watching Alfred's pleasured face and body twitch and spasm. Licking his lips, he slowly turned the dial in his hand, loving the way Alfred's eyes shot open and he shouted.

"I-Ivan! Oh-oh Go—!" his words choked in his throat, his tongue lolling out as Ivan signaled the horses into a run, Alfred shouting and moaning behind him. The younger nation caved under his pleasure, trembling uncontrollably. "Ivan, st-stop! Stop, it's too mu-uuch!"

Almost instantly the whirring ended and the horses came to a stop, and the next thing Alfred knew Ivan was pulling him down for Hero, catching him in those strong arms. "Did you enjoy your ride?"

"I-Ivan, you-" he started, his gaping hole twitching from having been stretched so wide. The Russian smirked and practically flung Alfred down onto the dirt amidst the sunflowers. He lay him out and kissed him passionately, filling his hole with something bigger, warmer….

"I love you," he murmured, picking up right from where they had stopped.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	20. Massage

This one is a quick write for tumblr user fynniona.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Kinky massage

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Mmmhh," Ivan groaned as Alfred's strong hards smoothed over his back, grabbing and squeezing with just the right pressure. The chubbier of the two lay sprawled under Alfred, the thin man smiling as he worked out the kinks in Ivan's back from where he straddled him. " 'Feels nice."

"You like that, big boy?" Alfred teased, gnawing on his lower lip when Ivan groaned happily under him, his cute nose rubbed into an elbow when the man shifted his head. Ivan was so soft and big under Alfred's practiced hands, the gentle music of the spa and dim lights adding to the sensual atmosphere. "You're so tense…"

"Work has been stressful," the man sighed, letting out a meek grunt when Alfred worked around his neck, the strong movements so soothing and relaxing. "I should come here more…"

"Mm, a hardworking man like you definitely needs to-" Alfred cut off, dragging his hands down Ivan's spine and smiling at the way the pudge squished out in front of his fingers. He leaned in close, laying out his body over Ivan's. "-release all of this tension…"

Ivan cracked open an eye, the lashes heavy with bliss and dazed curiosity as he regarded Alfred's sly smirk. Alfred ran his pink tongue across his lips, slowly starting to grind into the small of Ivan's back as the man under him let out another short groan. "I'm really very good… What do you say, big boy? Why don't I help you… _enjoy your body_ a little…"

Ivan seemed pleased with the idea, sitting up on the reclining table when Alfred slid down from his oiled and silky smooth back. Alfred sucked in a breath, wanting to savor the flush on Ivan's cheeks when he realized Alfred was staring at his lumpy curves and chubby chest and the dipping flesh the blanket hid away. "You are sure…?"

"Very, oh," Alfred moaned, dropping to his knees when Ivan swung his legs over the side of the table, the privacy blanket slipping to reveal the engorged and hardened cock that swelled as much as Ivan's belly did. Alfred reached out, fitting himself between the squishy, squeezing thighs as he immediately got to work. He massaged his client with lips and tongue, making Ivan groan and whimper even louder than he had been before. "Ooh, I kept thinking about what you were packing, when your blanket slipped earlier, now look at me, hot and bothered for a paying customer…."

"I do not mind so much," Ivan murmured between panting huffs of pleasure, Alfred not giving him a reply as his relaxed mouth slid down Ivan's thick shaft. "You are -mmhhh-, very skilled…"

[-]

"Lie back," Alfred gasped when he popped off of Ivan's cock, a lust-glazed look in his eyes as he stood, hands pressing Ivan to the bed. The man complied, whimpering when Alfred tweaked and rubbed his pert nipples, body sensitive from the touching and dutiful attention Alfred praised him with. "You're so soft, even like this…"

"Ah-" Ivan gasped a little louder now, Alfred's mouth clamped and sucking on him as that strong hand slid up and down his erection. The big man whimpered, Alfred mounting the table with practiced ease, watching as the oil tube lid's flipped open. The blonde slickened his hands before bending to Ivan once more, latching onto his neck as he nimbly laid himself to the curve of Ivan's enticing flesh.

"Relax," Alfred cooed, either to Ivan or himself as he hurriedly working his ass open, feeling Ivan's hard cock rub gently against his bubble butt. The two both groaned, each oiled up and slippery as Alfred continuously ground on Ivan, mouthing his humming neck until a light redish-purple mark blossomed there.

"Y-you," Ivan started, before gasping, Alfred raising himself before pushing down, the table creaking slightly as he forced Ivan's cock to enter him.

"O-oh, _oooh_, yesssss," the horny man groaned, rolling and grinding his hips down in the best way Ivan had ever experienced. "Ohhh, you feel so good in me, mmm…!"

Alfred splay his hands on Ivan's belly, kneading the soft rolls there to give him better leverage, seating himself fully after a few thrusts to glide up Ivan's chest, swirling the sides of the warm flesh before picking his pace up again, alternating between pleasuring himself and rubbing Ivan down. His client groaned and rolled his head back, lying limply on the table as Alfred had his way with his body and cock, letting the blond do whatever he pleased to satisfy them both.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	21. Somnophilia Kink

This one is a combined request from two anonymous tumblr users.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **Amerus

**Prompt:** Somnophilia kink

**Rating:** M

**WARNING:**** Contains violence, noncon, and victim shaming. DO NOT READ IF THIS UPSETS YOU.**

* * *

Alfred shuddered and twitched, anxiously adjusting his glasses as he fidgeted, his smile crooked and much too wide to be even remotely natural. As he looked over the limp body sprawled out on the bed, a shudder jerked up his spine and made he let out a breathy, horrible laugh. "Look how the mighty has fallen," he crooned as he chuckled, swaying his hips side to side as he held himself and laughed at the unconscious man on his bed. "Wouldn't your satellites love to see you now?"

The Soviet Union did not acknowledge America, of course, just looking so fucking _innocent_ as he breathed slowly and deeply through his slightly open mouth, his head rolled back into Alfred's white pillows as he slept. America watched him for a long, silent moment, just observing the way his clothes moved whenever Ivan sucked in a steady breath. He perked when his bittersweet rival keened softly and moved to curl up, eventually relaxing back into his original position again as Alfred slowly set his leg on the sheets.

The bed dipped under his weight, Ivan's leg turning out as the limb tried rolling towards Alfred. The conscious nation loomed over Ivan, the sleeping empire completely unaware of what was about to happen to him. Taking out a pair of sharp fabric scissors, Alfred carefully snipped down the seams of Ivan's pants, folding the material away to reveal pudgy pale thighs and tight purple boxers.

It made Alfred want to laugh and puke at the exact same time.

He ripped off Ivan's underwear with a painful tearing noise, the unconscious man stirring only slightly in discomfort before the drugs coursing through his systems soothed him once more. Alfred stroked up his soft skin, tickling his flesh and glancing up nervously to see if Ivan would wake.

He didn't.

Of course.

"Look at you. Not even fighting back," Alfred taunted as he tossed the scrap fabric aside, grinning when Ivan didn't even bat an eyelash, just lying there so peacefully and oblivious to what Alfred was about to do…

"I bet you're actually just a slut," he growled, shoving Ivan's thighs apart as his nemesis mumbled something in his drug-induced slumber, his limbs heavy but malleable as Alfred repositioned him and exposed his bare groin. He slowly skimmed over where Ivan's flesh puckered and clenched involuntarily, his surprisingly average-sized cock stirring ever so slightly as Alfred took a firm grip on him. "Saying you want to be one with everyone, I think you really mean you just want to fuck anyone you see, don't you?"

It was almost aggravating that Ivan didn't reply, his expression simply taking on an uncomfortable twinge when Alfred leaned over him and bit into his neck, sucking on him to leave a telling mark that the great and powerful Soviet Union had been claimed against his will. He sat back, and then lifted Ivan's thighs up over his shoulders, watching Ivan's lips fall open in a weak gasp as Alfred thrust against him, his cock sliding between those sweet thighs.

"You're just a fucking _slut_," Alfred muttered to himself as he humped Ivan's unresisting form, the bed creaking beneath them as Alfred jerked himself back and forth between Ivan's legs, masturbating with his body. "You thought you could make a _fool_ of me? You thought you could make me look _stupid_ in front of _everyone? _Well, wait until they see _you,_ you dirty sonnuvabitch!"

Alfred cursed and made himself go faster, his belly itching as he felt a climax budding in his groin. He pulled back suddenly, letting Ivan's legs flop uselessly spread out as he clambered up onto Ivan's broad chest, gripping himself and pumping as fast as he could.

Precum dribbled down onto Ivan's chin as Alfred jacked off right over his innocent, adorable face. God damn it, how could the stupid communist nation make Alfred's heart race so quickly and his body get hot and bothered just seeing him lying there so defenselessly, so oblivious to the scandalous act Alfred was committing right under his nose…

"Ngh!" America gasped as he climaxed, his cum splattering across Ivan's cheeks as he finished, the unconscious man hardly even moving as he was violated. Alfred sagged and took his time recovering, liking the way his sitting on Ivan's chest made it harder for the man to breathe.

Eventually he moved off, leaving Ivan semi-erect with cum all over his face on the bed as Alfred went looking for a permanent marker. He returned to his enemy after a moment, pushing Ivan's shirt and coat away from his groin before scrawling the word 'SLUT' across his belly, soon moving to one of Ivan's thighs and writing 'USA was here' and drew and arrow up to Ivan's ass, knowing how panicked that would make his rival. Smirking with triumph and self-satisfaction, Alfred gently cupped Ivan's head and lifted it, brushing his bangs away with a grin before writing plainly, "who's the fool now?" across his forehead.

He couldn't wait for Ivan's response when the envelope with the pictures would arrive on the empire's doorstep.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	22. Sex with a Stripper

This one is a combined request from an anonymous tumblr user.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **AmeRus

**Prompt:** Sexually inexperienced Ivan calls Stripper Alfred over for a fuck.

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Hun, remind me again why you called me?" a rich voice drawled out from cherry glossed lips, the muscular figure draped casually over Ivan's chair with enough lean to let the slit in the dress splay open to reveal sun-kissed skin underneath the sparkly red satin. Ivan blushed and fidgeted, wringing his hands into the material of his homely hand-knitted sweater he had spent all last year making.

"I ah, was hoping for some company," he explained with a blush, squirming where he stood when a neatly trimmed and half-painted on eyebrow rose curiously at him, those baby blue eyes lazy and bored.

The cross dressing stripper regarded him for a moment, trailing his gaze up and down Ivan's body in the brief silence, and then smiled a mischievous little grin. "Do me favor, sweetcheeks. Turn your head away from me and close your eyes, then tap your thumb knuckle against your bottom teeth," he instructed, slowly standing up with a drawn out movement that drew Ivan's eyes to his plush yet square hips.

After a moment of hesitation, Ivan slowly curled his fingers just slightly and did as told, shutting his eyes and counting the times his hand moved through the air, almost as if he was stroking something… He flinched when his guest laughed a honey rich laugh that reverberated in the little room.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, sugar?" the man purred, swaying his hips with each step he took closer to Ivan, cornering the startled and anxious teen against the bed as he draped his strong arms over his shoulders. Ivan eeped in embarrassment, hurriedly looking away in enough time for that cherry red lip gloss to smear on his cheek instead of his mouth.

"Wha- nyet! Of course not!" Ivan tried to defend himself, the stripper just laughing at his reaction as he pushed him down onto the edge of the bed, Ivan sitting up and staring nervously into those mesmerizing, coy blue eyes.

"Sure. So tell me, baby, you wanna pitch or catch tonight?" the seductive, gorgeous man asked, dragging his tongue across his lips as he eyed Ivan like a preying eagle ready to strike.

"Uh," was Ivan's response, to which the stripper laughed and pulled away to search in his purse for a moment.

"Well now, baby, I have just the way to seal your fate for tonight," the drag queen laughed, holding up a shiny American quarter for Ivan to inspect with a curious little frown. "If it comes up heads, I give you head. If it comes up tails, you give me tail. Whaddya say, baby? Want to test you luck with me?"

"O-oh," Ivan blushed and tried wriggling away when Alfred's, as Ivan discovered the stripper was called after he had been shoved onto the bed with a playful push, greedy hands reached for the waistband of his pants. "What are you _doing_?"

Alfred sighed as Ivan smacked his hands away again, refusing to be touched without receiving the proper explanation he demanded for each move Alfred made. Getting a little tired of the innocent bullshit, Alfred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, almost glaring. "Baby, you know what sex is, don't you?"

"Well, da, but… We're both… We can't have _sex!"_ Ivan exclaimed as if it was the dirtiest, most unthinkable and impossible suggestion anyone could have ever made.

Alfred sighed. "Kid, you know I'm a prostitute, right? Listen, it's what we do. I can leave if you want me to but I mean, you _paid_ to have sex with me so we may as well just have sex. I'm a _professional,_ I know exactly what I'm doing, so we can stop anytime you want to, okay?"

Ivan mulled over the offer for a moment, chewing on his lower lip and fidgeting as he thought about the dirty little bargain. He hesitated, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Alfred's. "Anytime I want…?"

Alfred grinned and nodded a calm, encouraging little nod as he slowly started letting his luxurious dress slip from his shoulders and pool around his feet, Ivan staring at him all the while in wonder.

[-]

"That's it, baby, just try to relax," Alfred cooed soothingly, honestly surprised at how well Ivan had taken to being half-stripped and how well he obeyed after some slight coaxing to open his legs. Ivan keened and gasped, shuddering as he grimaced just a little.

"A-are they in?" he blushed, peeking from under the arm he had draped over his eyes to try hiding his shame. Alfred chuckled, wriggling his fingers enough to make Ivan gasp and buck up into his hand.

"Yeah baby, they're in," Alfred smiled, running his free hand up under Ivan's shirt to gently press on his belly, coaxing him to release the tension making his spine arch. "Relax, baby, I got you now, you're doing great… Won't be too much longer now, just relax…"

[-]

"I-it won't fit," Ivan shook his head and pleaded, covering his eyes even as he couldn't stop himself from glancing from between his fingers as Alfred lubed himself with a casual smile.

"Honey, I promise it'll go in," Alfred chuckled, fingering Ivan a little bit more despite Ivan's disgruntled protest. The cross dresser laughed, leaning forward enough to kiss Ivan's semi-erect cock with a sloppy move that left more of that lip gloss on Ivan's pale flesh. "Look, you're even bigger than me. Just relax baby, I'll take you to Heaven real soon…"

[-]

"Ah! Ahn!" Ivan gasped, hands gripping the sheets as if letting go would mean certain doom, his eyes screwed shut as his body was thrust repeatedly into the bed. Each powerful jerk made his body clench in what must have been the ecstasy people had described to him so many times, his mind lost to their sporadic rut Alfred drove hard and deep into his body.

"That's it baby, yeah, like that," the man grunted, moaning lowly as Ivan mewled and yelped under him, his plush thighs squeezed tightly around Alfred's middle as the experienced man made love to his body. Toes curled in bliss but it wasn't enough. Despite every move Alfred made and every encouraging word he spoke and every pleasurably sadistic look he gave Ivan, it just wasn't enough.

"M-more!" Ivan pleaded before dissolving into a fresh bout of pleasured cries, something deep within him rubbed in a way that left his mind careening off into a happy place he had never felt before.

The euphoric bliss only increased when Alfred grabbed his cock and started kissing him even more breathless.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	23. Take Over My World

This one is a shuffled-ipod song request story.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** America hates the world and Russia gladly helps him get rid of it

**Rating:** T+

* * *

"I hate them," Alfred murmured quietly into Ivan's chest, the trembling nation balled up and small in Russia's welcoming lap. The superpower hummed in acknowledgment, slowly running his fingers through Alfred's silky and freshly washed hair.

"I know," he whispered, his voice rumbly and deep and just so comforting and understanding that Alfred held his breath, hoping to hear more. But his cuddle partner didn't say anything, the damn bastard. Alfred's hand clenched tightly in Ivan's coat, those vibrantly electrifying eyes lifting up to meet Ivan's chilled blank expression.

"They treat me like a child," Alfred growled, violently twisting Ivan's scarf between his hands, wringing the fabric until he nearly choked Ivan, the nation flopping easily back onto the bed when Alfred pushed him. "I hate it! I'm not stupid anymore, I'm stronger than they'll ever be!"

"I know," Ivan purred, tending to the flames of Alfred's rage with a bored tone and a kind smile, those lifeless and misleading eyes drawing Alfred deeper and deeper in…

" I'll kill them," Alfred breathed decidedly, his expression dropping into a sadistic, gloriously self-righteous leer as Ivan simply smiled up at his crazed look. The younger nation pulled on his scarf again, the fabric straining and choking around Ivan's neck. "I'll destroy every last one of them and they'll never even know that sweet little America was the one to end their miserable existence…"

"Fredka," Ivan breathed, gently putting a comfortingly cold hand on Alfred's heated flesh, rubbing his arm soothingly until Alfred's grip lessened. The nation's shoulders slackened as he stared down into Ivan's murky eyes. "I have a gift for you."

Wordlessly raising a single eyebrow, Alfred scooted off of Ivan's chest without further prompting. Ivan stood and walked to his desk, lifting a classy little box wrapped in a single ribbon, the rough size of a ring box. Alfred shifted to the edge of the bed, greedily leaning in to see what the cold and ruthless man brought to him.

Ivan nearly laughed.

"Here," he spoke with no emotion, passing over the present before sitting next to Alfred, leaning over his shoulder to watch the blond open up the little package. Alfred glanced at him but pulled out the ribbon, letting the fabric slip to the ground before he lifted the top…

"O-oh-" he couldn't even speak, shocked at the item he found inside the little container, his head snapping to stare at Ivan. "But… this is…?"

"Da," Ivan crooned encouragingly, rubbing his thumb over Alfred's skin as he slowly wrapped his arms around the younger nation, watching the greed melt into gleeful bloodlust. "With this one little button… All of Europe will disappear in an instant."

"What about England? Japan?"

"Gone."

"Canada?"

"Wiped off of the map."

Alfred sucked in an excited, giddy breath, nearly vibrating with energy at just the thought of destroying over half of the world with a single click of a button. Ivan moved closer behind him, face turned in towards Alfred's neck as he started to suckle, teasing and warming Alfred's flesh. "Oh, Ivan, this is so…"

"Shhh," Ivan crooned, closing a hand over one of Alfred's as the blond let out a quiet whimper, body fidgeting and twitching with his barely controllable excitement. But Alfred knew what to do, laying back on the sheets as Ivan moved in on him, kissing and sucking and teasing as much of Alfred as he could get to. "Let's do it together."

"Vanya," Alfred nearly moaned, wiggling closer to his lover when they lay side by side, the nuclear missile switch held between them as their bodies entangled in the slow and passionate rhythm of two lovers becoming intimate. The younger nation melded himself to the curve and dip of Ivan's body, the other man smirking as he stared into Alfred's beautiful eyes. "Okay."

"Three," Ivan smiled, fitting his thumb over Alfred's when the nation held Alfred hostage. Not that Alfred cared at all, the United States of America proudly snuggling closer to his lover's chest.

"Two," Alfred continued, darting that dark pink tongue over his lips when he felt Ivan's free hand dip past the hem of his pants.

"One," Russia grinned, Alfred's thumb tensed and posed underneath Ivan's as the larger, colder and far more dangerous nation smiled gleefully down at him. Alfred held his breath to save himself from the anticipation, watching for the moment when-

They smooth surface of the red button pressed down into the little clicker, sealing the fate of the rest of the world while Alfred remained snuggled up close to Ivan. "Oh my god… That was the single hottest thing I have ever seen you do."

"Da?" Ivan purred happily, tossing the box aside as he flipped Alfred over, pressing himself between Alfred's legs as the younger nation gasped quietly. "I am glad I have pleased you… But now I expect you will return the favor?"

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


	24. Drunken bet (Peacock)

This one is a shuffled-ipod song request story.

* * *

**Pairing Order: **RusAme

**Prompt:** Alfred and Ivan get drunk and make a bet, which Alfred totally loses and gets buttfucked for it.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Ivan couldn't stop his giggles, snorting into his hand when his lover shuffled out shamefully from the dressing room. The younger man glowered unhappily, shifting and trying to cover his skimpy little outfit that did hardly anything to hide his bulge. "Ah, heehee… you really did it."

"Shut up!" Alfred scowled, his cheeks heating even more as Ivan taunted and teased his ridiculous get-up. The heat from his earlier shots of vodka had more or less worn away, but he could tell even from this distance that Alfred still had an alcohol tinge to his cheeks. "I lost the dare an' I gotta pay up!"

"Da," Ivan laughed, leaning against the nice pile of cushiony pillows, pleased with himself and the situation he now stared down like a hunter watching prey. Alfred ran that dark tongue over his pouting lips, wetting them in an effort to collect himself. "I am waiting."

"Yeah yeah," Alfred groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance as Ivan giggled at him. The blond took a moment's pause to think, clicking his tongue and shifting again to stall for more time. Ivan laughed again, the anticipation only making the heat in his groin begin to flare again. "Uh… Yeah."

"Did you forget the conditions?" Ivan teased, rolling his head back and exposing just some of his neck while Alfred grimaced, blushing madly at having to be reminded.

"Hell nah!" he hurriedly denied, trembling slightly as his pretty blue eyes drifted low to the sheets draped over Ivan's thighs and groin. He shuffled forward a few more steps, now awkwardly pressed against the foot of the bed.

The thong-like underwear squeezed snuggly around Alfred's plush hips, probably a size too small and definitely uncomfortable given Alfred's straining cock just barely held down. At the back was a small arrangement of feathers, the plumes in exotic colors to match the equally exotic and poorly done make up smudged across Alfred's face. Ivan honestly had no idea where the young nation had come up with such a ridiculous idea for their little game, but he could not have been happier that his lover had lost the bet. Alfred swallowed.

"Uh… I wanna…"

When Alfred trailed off and didn't continue, Ivan smirked. "What is it my… my little birdie wants to do?" his giggles struggled to escape, but he managed to keep them down, knowing he'd only make Alfred more uncomfortable if he openly laughed at him. The younger man hesitated again, blushing.

"Wanna see yer…. yer…" the word choked Alfred visibly, the drunk man trembling and blushing violently as Ivan leaned in expectantly, trying to coax it out of him. Alfred ducked his chin, trembling and stuttering like a broken record where he stood until Ivan rolled his eyes and crawled over to him.

Gasping softly when Ivan grabbed his arm, Alfred soon found himself sprawled across Ivan's lap, his feathery tail swishing when he flopped over. Ivan's hands were suddenly all over him, touching and teasing and stroking over the flesh they had felt so many times before. Alfred let out a happy sigh when Ivan found his hole, moaning encouragingly through his drunken haze when Ivan pumped him as well.

"Y-yeahhh, mmmm," he purred and rocked back to meet Ivan's fingers, not realizing how much time had passed until Ivan's cock started pushing into his warmth, the silly costume pulled away to one side for Ivan's enjoyment. "Mm, fuck meee, yesss…!"

"Our bet," Ivan teased, licking the outer shell of Alfred's ear and relishing in the breathy gasp the action earned him. His lover mewled happily, trying to grind further down on the cock just barely locked inside his ass.

Ivan helped Alfred sit up, having difficulty maneuvering around the feathers but seating Alfred fully in his lap. "I wanna see yer peacock," Alfred giggled with a slight tune in his voice, groaning and trying to slide down further on his boyfriend. "_Cock cock…_"

Ivan laughed, grabbing Alfred by the hips before bucking into him, Alfred howling with bliss as Ivan's thick cock tore through him. Alfred screamed with pleasure and tried grinding lower, jaw hanging open as Ivan started to fuck him, making sure Alfred was lost in his pleasure before swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. He forced Alfred to slow down to a gentle little rut, the blond whining and panting as he desperately tried to fuck himself harder.

"He's right here," Ivan purred, waiting for the moment Alfred opened his eyes.

Poised in the mirror right in front of the bed, Alfred stared at his heaving expanse of chest and throbbing cock jutting proudly from his skimpy costume, stared at the way his hips rolled and ground on his lover's cock. Ivan impaled him so beautifully, fucked him so satisfyingly, Alfred could only scream and moan and beg for more as he watched himself get fucked repeatedly by his one true love.

* * *

leave me review if you enjoyed!


End file.
